March of the Titans
by chawk1993
Summary: Set after the events of Clash of the Titans. Read to find out that happens next to Perseus.
1. Athena always has a Plan

**A/N: **_This is Chapter 1 of March of the Titans revised thanks to my brilliant Beta: Clarisse the Wild. She has fixed the chapter a whole heap and hopefully if I'm lucky I'll get more reviews for it. The plot has changed a little but it's still almost the same as it was the before but with bits and pieces taken out and put in. So enough of my babbling. Enjoy the revised chapter 1 of March of the Titans. _

**March of the Titans**

Chapter One: Athena Always Has a Plan

The Earth is said to be powerful, but its creators are even more so. The Titans were omnipotent, and two of them were the parents of six powerful gods, the rulers of Mt. Olympus. The Titans named Rhea and Kronos bore three daughters and three sons.

Hera was the goddess of marriage and women. Hestia was the goddess of the hearth and home. Demeter was the goddess of fertility and harvest.

Zeus was the lord of the sky and thunder. Poseidon was the god of the oceans and earthquakes. Hades had been tricked into ruling the Underworld. Ever since, he wanted revenge.

When he released the Kraken on Argos, his plan was foiled by one of Zeus' mortal sons, Perseus; he fought to avenge his family who died in a chaos Hades had caused.

Perseus was found in a coffin with his dead mother, Danae, by a mortal fisherman named Spyros, who raised him as his own with his wife.

After avenging his deceased mortal family and reuniting with his love, Io, Perseus thought his business with the gods was over. But in reality, defeating the Kraken was just the prologue of the rest of his story.

Athena watched Perseus from Mt. Olympus, something she'd been doing quite often lately. Shaking her head furiously in disapproval, she stormed into the Throne Room where her father was with the rest of the Olympians.

"Father," Athena said, bowing respectfully in front of the King of the Gods, checking who was present and who was absent from the Throne Room. _Perfect_, she thought after scanning the room. Unsurprisingly, she had already come up with a plan. Athena _always _had a plan.

"Athena." her father said, nodding at her.

"I saw what you did down there with Perseus," she said, slightly angry; she knew better than to raise her voice, but she was too enraged to be able to control it fully. Hera was giving her husband meaningful looks, but Athena didn't care.

"Athena, my dear girl. Mind your temper. It gets the worst of you." Zeus said fondly.

Athena was enraged by the fact that her father was trying to change the topic of the conversation; to calm down, she exhaled deeply before stating with utmost confidence, "He should be a god, not a useless mortal."

"Athena," Zeus began explaining calmly, "Perseus wanted to stay mortal, and I granted him his wish. Moreover, I gave him back Io to keep him company."

As much as Athena wanted to yell in frustration, she refrained from it. It would have been most unwise.

"But Father, he's a very talented warrior as it is, and not only amongst human," she objected, "And you very well know that. Aren't you more proud of him than you are of Ares," Athena meant to just suggest the possibility innocently, but it came out as a statement instead of a question.

Whispering started amongst the other Olympians in the room. Athena ignored it, not taking her grey eyes that had seen too much already off her father. Zeus cocked an eyebrow, seeming interested; Hera was continuously trying to attract his attention, but Zeus ignored her altogether. Athena took it as her cue to proceed.

"Yes, he's a very skilful battler. I daresay he could even replace my half-brother, Ares as the god of warfare," Athena said bravely, "He's got what it takes, Father."

A ghost of a wry smile appeared on Zeus' face. "Replacing a god can't be done so easily, Athena, I'm afraid, however fond of you are of your mortal half-brother."

A shadowy expression flickered on Athena's face at his response, but it vanished just as soon as it had appeared.

The whisperings of the other Olympians were unceasing and she felt it as their eyes bore into her skin, but she refused to give up. She had already uttered Ares' name, it would have been too late for that in any case.

"Ares' has been neglecting his divine duties recently, hasn't he, Father," again, it came out more like a statement than a question, "Unless, of course, his duties as the god of war include seducing Hephaestus's wife and coquetting with other women. In that case, he's been doing an _excellent_ job." she said, her voice laced with mockery.

Her lips curling up in a satisfied-half smile when Zeus frowned thoughtfully.

"I think she has a point, Zeus," Hephaestus said through gritted teeth, his face a blotchy red colour as he clenched his fists. Several other gods nodded in agreement. None of the momentarily present Olympians particularly liked Ares.

"Thank you, Hephaestus," Athena said without a hint of gratitude in her voice; the god wasn't doing this because he wanted to help her, he wanted to just take revenge on his wife's lover. Hephaestus nodded at her, muttering something gruffly that Athena took as a 'you're welcome.'

Zeus' expression became more thoughtful; his thick eyebrows that were drawn together indicated that he was thinking hard about what Athena had just told him.

"You _might_ have a point, Athena," he conceded at last, making Hera gasp, since she was, after all, the goddess of family. "I'll give Perseus another chance to prove to us he has a place amongst us, but just because it was your idea and you're the goddess of wisdom for a reason."

Athena smiled, satisfied. Her plan had worked out perfectly. Ares was Zeus' least favorite son, and she knew for a fact that he had been contemplating getting rid of him and/or replacing him for a long time. Because of his behavior, not many of the Olympians liked him either, especially not the ones present in the Throne Room at the moment. Of course, her plan wouldn't have worked out if Ares' supports would have been present, but fortunately they weren't. Sometimes, wits wasn't enough; sometimes, a little luck can be useful.

"What chance are you talking about, Father?" Athena asked curiously.

Zeus frowned. "He will be given tasks by all the Olympians that he has to complete to prove that he is indeed worthy. Of course, these would be quests that a war god should be able to compete, as he's thriving to replace Ares. I believe that's fair," he said, glancing up at the other gods who nodded in approval. Then he turned back to Athena, and added in an undertone, "But make sure that by the end of _all_ the quests, he _wants_ to become a god. Understood?"

Athena refused to be shaken. "Consider it done, Father." she said, confident that she'd be able to do it.

Zeus nodded at her, then waved absently with his hand, dismissing her and the rest of the Olympians from the Throne Room. He wished to be left alone to be able to think. But Athena wasn't worried. She knew for a fact that Zeus never went back on his word, especially not if he had promised something to her, his favorite child. Not even if he would come to regret this decision.

She bowed respectfully to her father before exiting the Throne Room with the rest of the Olympians. She felt triumphant. She was going to replace Ares, who had recently offended her gravely, with someone much more capable of handling the job, someone she was even fond of.

Athena didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

_To be continued!_

_Please review and chapter two is coming soon. Clarisse just has to edit it and hopefully it'll be up soon. Thanks again Clarisse. I couldn't have done this without you. :D_


	2. Athena becomes involved

**A/N: **_Sorry for the really long wait. I've some, um, BETA issues. I'm now a solo writer __ Here's chapter 2._

_Chapter Two: Athena becomes involved_

On the cliff face, Perseus and Io embraced. Io knew that her relationship with Perseus had gone too far. Io leaned in to Perseus as he held her close. She slightly smiled to herself but she knew that her future wasn't to be with Perseus as his wife. Her feelings for Perseus were uncontrollably strong but she knew that they couldn't be together. She was on the edge of _agape _love. It was completely wrong. None of this should have EVER happened. Io felt uncomfortable with the current situation. She knew that Perseus' heart belonged to Argos princess Andromeda. Io knew that she should never have become involve in Perseus' life. She should have never helped him.

Io sighed into Perseus. Perseus instantly knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kissing her hair.

Io spoke to him in Greek "Μακάρι να μπορούσα να σας πω πώς αισθάνομαι πραγματικά." ("I wish I could tell you how I really feel.")

Perseus looked down at his lover. He could tell that she was unhappy. Io couldn't meet Perseus' eyes.

"I love you." Perseus said as he kissed Io's hair again. Silently, Io bit down hard on her lower lip.

She pulled out of Perseus' arms and came to her senses. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Perseus... I—I love you like a friend. Nothing more, Nothing least." She said, trying not to break down in to tears.

Before either of them could react, a brilliant flash of light blinded the couple for a lengthy second.

Perseus put an arm around Io's shoulders to pull her away from the source of the light. The source of the light was a woman with a pearly emitted glow around. Perseus saw that there was something special about this woman. He had no doubt that she was one of the six female Olympians.

She had gray eyes and shoulder-length curly brown hair with a fringe that was pushed back in an Olympian style headband that suited her really well in Perseus's opinion. He also noticed that that she had slightly bushy eyebrows. But other than that she was slightly beautiful but not as beautiful as Io or Aphrodite. Perseus than noticed something strange. The goddess was wearing chest armour over her traditional Greek attire.

"Ω θεοί μου!" ("Oh my gods!")

Perseus looked at this woman with hatred mainly because she was a god. He watched her approach him and Io.

"I see you can speak our tongue, Perseus. I can also see that Zeus allowed you to stay upon earth and live your life as a mortal being." Said the woman began surprising Perseus with her not so compelling and hostile tone.

"Who are you?" asked Perseus of the woman. "How do you know my name?" Perseus narrowed his eyes at the woman. She raised her eyes at his disrespectful behaviour toward her.

The goddess looked at Io and pressed a finger to her own lips and gave the young demigoddess a commanding wink and smile.

"Can you not guess you I am, young demigod?" she asked, as she drew nearer to him Perseus now saw that the goddess had a small but noticeable grin planted upon her face.

Io, knowing what was going to happen next, backed out of Perseus's arms and stood aside. A full-sized sword now appeared in the woman's hands. She begun to circle around Perseus, who instinctively following suit.

Io watched with eager interest.

"Pick up your sword, Perseus, and we'll see if you truly know who I am." Said the woman, proceeding to circle around him.

Perseus looked over his shoulder to see that that Io was holding his sword, ready in her hands. As he continued to circle the woman, he was able to get close enough to Io so that she could throw him the sword. He caught is mid-air and performed a mid-air somersault over Athena's head. He didn't take his eyes off his opponent once.

Athena blocked his mid-air slash by performing her own mid-air somersault attack. She knew his moves even before he knew them himself.

Perseus charged forward taking a slash from his female opponent's sword. Athena once again blocked his moves one by one. Now Perseus was really starting to get annoyed. He couldn't believe that he was getting beaten by a woman. He grunted impatiently and lunged forward taking yet another blow to the sword from his opponent. He jumped and tried to kick at the woman's head but she ducked causing him to skid around the gravelly cliff top.

"_Ē tan ē epi tas_," said the woman, grinning at Perseus who jumped up to reclaim his sword. He couldn't decide whether she was joking or not but continuing his attack.

Athena blocked his moves again. From over his shoulder, Perseus could have sworn that he had heard Io chuckle.

"You cannot win, Perseus. She has had centuries upon centuries of practice." Io called to him.

Perseus chose to ignore her and continue his fight. He had learnt a lot on his quest to stop the kraken monster and he was really quick learner when it can to fighting.

Athena jumped delivering a kick to his chest which he deflected bringing up his shield. To his chest before Athena's foot had touched him.

As the fight continued, neither fighters seemed to winning; somehow, however, Perseus somehow got the impression that goddess was letting him win. Clearly angered by the thought of the mystery goddess letting him win, Perseus started to clashing at her with his sword.

Athena could see what he was doing and quickly disarmed him as he started aiming toward her head. Perseus had no idea how she had done it. He thought that he was doing a really good job. Clearly he was wrong. He let it sink in that he had lost.

Athena pointed her sword at Perseus' chest.

"Know who I am now?" the goddess asked, gleefully, sneering.

Perseus pushed the sword away, grimacing as Athena dropped her arm to her side.

"Athena. Goddess of Battle, Wisdom and useful arts" he said without a doubt.

"Correct, Perseus." said Athena with a slight nod of her head.

Perseus lowered his sword as well than dropped it at his feet. He considered Athena for awhile before making his next move.

"I don't need your help. As you probably already know, I have no respect for the gods," Perseus said boldly, not really caring for whatever consequences that Athena would possibly bestow upon him.

Athena raised her eyebrows. "I'm sure you don't care for us after what Hades did to your family,"

Io put a hand around his arm as his muscles stiffened. "How did you know about that?" Perseus demanded of Athena.

"We gods know everything, Perseus," Athena explained, clearly unmoved by his display of inability at channelling his anger.

Perseus narrowed his eyes then exchanged meaningful glances with Io, who knew everything about what Athena was forced to explain to him. She also knew that Zeus had sent Athena to try to convince Perseus to go to Olympus to replace Ares as the War god and to take his place as an Olympian. He turned back to the goddess.

"I have come to help you on your quest back to Argos," she replied with a sneaky smile creeping along her face.

"How did you know that?" Perseus demanded once again of the goddess. He clenched his fists angrily.

Athena looked at Perseus before replying. "You have a very short memory, even for a son of the almighty Zeus. Have you already forgotten what I said about us gods being omniscient?" she hissed in pure frustration.

Perseus snarled under his breath.

Perseus looked at Io; by the look on her face he could tell that she was going to _force _him to tell Athena what his plan was really about. He knew that Io was thinking about he had said to her earlier but him being in love with her. He also knew what her feelings were toward him.

In her mind, he was to fulfil his destiny as king of Argos and the husband of Andromeda. He didn't love Andromeda at all. He was just happy to be a fisherman with Io by his side.

"I don't want to marry Andromeda. I couldn't care less about my destiny. I couldn't care less about being a god," when he said this he eyed Athena who folded her arms across her chest and merely nodded.

"I understand, young one. I know how you feel toward Io. There is chemistry between you, there is no doubt about that. Now I may not be the goddess of love, but everyone at Olympus can see that you love her." Athena said, struggling not to smile to hard.

Io threw her a worried look. Athena wasn't named the goddess of wisdom for nothing. Even her and Perseus' father, Zeus knew that.

"Why do you want to come with us on our voyage back to Argos?" Perseus asked, still puzzled and slightly suspicious of Athena. She still hadn't explained why she wanted to come back to Argos with them. The Olympians weren't exactly known for their unselfishness and benevolence.

Athena looked at him searchingly before explaining. "Well, believe it or not, I have a soft spot for you. I have watched you your entire life, and from the moment you were born I knew that you were the son of the almighty Zeus himself. I myself was a product of his numerous affairs. I was born from his head as a full-grown adult."

Perseus scoffed before turning to Io. She nodded to confirm Athena's claims. Io also have him a warning expression.

Athena nodded, looking at him as though he should have known that. Perseus frowned slightly.

"Yes, I Athena, goddess of Battle, Wisdom and useful art am a daughter of the almighty king of the gods, Zeus himself that means I am your half-sister," Athena went on.

Perseus took a step forwards.

"I had a sister who I was very close to until you gods took her and our parents away._ You_ are no sister of mine!" Perseus whispered hoarsely, his eyes glinting with fury.

Athena didn't seem to take offence. She considered him indifferently before shrugging at last. "Fine. I'm still going to help you. Whether you like it or not."

_Please review and tell me what you think. I haven't had many reviews on this story and I'm a little disappointed about it __. Please help out and tell me what you honestly think. Thanks again guys for sticking by me. _


	3. The Proposal & Athena calls in a favour

**A/N: **_Sorry about my little rant on my author's note on my last update. Anyway, for all of your Greek Mythology lovers, here's an extra long chapter to put your minds at ease. Please enjoy and review._

_Chapter Three: The proposal and Athena calls in a favour_

Perseus crossed his arms. He vowed not to give in to a goddess who had too much wisdom.

Perseus looked disgustedly at Athena who just stared back.

"First question," said Io, "How are we going to get back to Argos?"

Perseus hadn't thought of that.

Athena cocked an eyebrow at her half-brother. Perseus obviously thought that Athena was stupid by the look on her face. She chose to ignore him before turning her attention to Io.

"We sail of course," the goddess said simply.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Perseus with his voice full of mockery. "We don't have a ship."

Athena smiled slyly at her half- brother.

"When you're the daughter of Zeus and the niece of Poseidon you tend to have advantages over your fellow gods." She explained.

Perseus thought for a moment about what to say but came up blank. He crossed his arms across his chest again.

"Lady Athena," said Io, who was just as confused as Perseus. "I thought you hated Lord Poseidon."

Athena looked at the young demigoddess with eagerness to explain herself.

"I do," Athena said simply. "However, I do have a few favours that I can call in with old kelp face." She smiled the same lop-sided grin that Perseus was famous for.

With a snap of her fingers, Athena summoned Poseidon from Olympus. Within seconds, Poseidon appeared beside Athena, surprising Perseus.

"I believe you called upon me, Athena?" said Poseidon, ignoring the presence of Perseus. He smiled at Io.

"Lord Poseidon," said Io as she curtly bowed to the sea god.

"Good to see you again, Io." Said Poseidon.

"Right kelp face, we need a vessel to travel back to Argos." said Athena, simply.

"Consider it done," said Poseidon as he ignored her comment. With a snap of his fingers a ship appeared before the two demigods and the two gods.

"Thank you Lord Poseidon," said Io, politely bowing.

Poseidon bowed in response.

_Nice to have __**SOMEONE **__appreciate my work. _He thought to himself. He shot Athena a look that basically read: _'You owe me'. _

Athena rolled her eyes.

"I have to go and good luck to you, young demigods!" he called as he descended toward Olympus.

The trio waved to him and in what looked like sunlight, Poseidon was gone.

"Why is it that Poseidon completely ignored me but he spoke to you?" Perseus asked Io, curtly.

"Have all ready forgotten, Perseus?" said Io. "I have served the gods for eternity. So the gods know me really well."

Perseus nodded and remained silent.

Athena walked toward the ship that sat in the surf. Perseus and Io followed her toward the ship and went aboard.

Perseus felt at home on the ship immediately. He had been a fisherman almost his entire life until his other uncle, the terrifying Hades brought destruction and killed his mortal family. He breathed in the salty air. Feeling at home was one of the best feelings that a fisherman could ever have.

"My gods, it feels good to be onboard a trawler again." He sighed.

Io hugged him from behind.

"Don't get too use to it. Argos is only a 5 day sail from here. That's if we don't run into any trouble." Said Athena as she walked past the couple Perseus watched her as she walked toward the hurl of the ship.

"Trouble?" Perseus though aloud. "What trouble could we possibly run into in the middle of the ocean?"

Athena groaned. Was this demigod truly stupid? "Are you completely stupid, Perseus?" Perseus glared at her with even more distaste then before. He held his tongue not knowing what Athena was really capable of.

Athena ignored him and continued speaking. "Being the niece and nephew of Poseidon, he often sends sirens and other monstrous creatures out to kill us. Now I won't die neither will Io seeing as we're immortal, but there is no knowing what will become of you."

Perseus took that into consideration. "That's nice to know." He muttered.

"Oh look," said Io as she peered over Perseus' shoulder. "Lord Poseidon has even provided us with wind."

Perseus released Io and turned to see the waves rolling up and down. The ship started to move away from the shore.

"We're off to Argos in a ship created by the Lord of the Sea and Earthquakes himself. That's what I call ironic." Said Perseus; in a wise tone that almost matched that of Athena herself.

"What am I saying?" he spluttered

Io turned to look at him before turning her attention to Athena.

"You gave him the gift of Wisdom." She said amused.

Athena grinned and nodded. "It only lasts a couple of seconds. It was not the full gift however Io. You of all immortal being should understand that."

"So I'm back to normal?" Perseus asked.

"Yes you are."

"What is it you gods want me for anyway? I've already stopped Hades. Isn't that enough?"

"Ares, the god of War is greatly disrespected among all gods. Even Zeus and Hera his own father and mother hate him. I made amends with Zeus asking him for Ares to be replaced by someone more noble and worthy of the title. Can you guess you who I suggested replace him?"S

Perseus thought and suddenly realised who the goddess was speaking of.

"Me? You gods just don't get it do you? I have no respect for **ANY **of you gods and you all still think that I will do your bidding for you?"

Athena looked a little offended. "Really Perseus I thought you were the son of Zeus who beheaded Medusa, fought giant killer scorpions and rescued Princess Andromeda from the wreath of Kraken and Hades. But now I just see that you care little for avenging your family."

Io grabbed Perseus' arms to stop him from grabbing his sword.

He broke free of her arms and grabbed his sword and swung it at Athena. She summoned her sword just seconds before Perseus's sword hit her face.

"Perseus! NO! Stop!" yelled Io. Perseus merely ignored her pleas.

"Your temper gets the worse of you Perseus," Athena stated calmly. "Learn to control it. No scratch that. You would be perfect to replace Ares as War god. You both share the same fatal flaw."

"What's my flaw?" Perseus yelled.

"Your temper!" retorted Athena as she swatted Perseus and his sword away from her.

She gestured downward with her hands and Perseus' sword fell to the floor of the boat. Perseus didn't even attempt to pick it up.

He stormed off the deck and down into the haul. Io was about to follow when Athena grabbed her by the shoulder. "Leave him. He needs to cool down by himself."

Io stared out over the empty ocean and thought of her time on Olympus while Perseus finished his quest to rescue Andromeda. During that time, she saw Ares' rage at its peak. It took Athena, Aphrodite, Poseidon and Hephaestus to overpower him. However, Aphrodite had a fit afterward because she broke a nail.

Io had known both the major and minor gods for eternity and knew when to step away when someone blew their top. Ares wasn't the only one to blow his top. Hera did the same thing whenever she discovered one of Zeus' affairs. Both Mother and Son were not ones to barter with when they were angry.

At sundown, Perseus emerged from the haul. "Oh look, the almighty son of Zeus has emerged!" Teased Athena. Now normally, she wasn't one to joke around, but she couldn't resist.

"Lady Athena!" murmured Io.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist."

"I thought you were the Goddess of Wisdom and NOT the Goddess of Humour." Perseus teased.

The goddess merely rolled her eyes.

Then came something out of Perseus' mouth that Io nor Athena would have ever expected.

"Marry me Io." He said with a serious grin.

"What?" Io and Athena said in unison.

"If I was kidding I wouldn't be asking. Be my wife, Io." Perseus said taking the surprised demigoddess by the hands and looking her right in the eyes.

"Io," whispered Athena. "You know where Perseus' destiny lies. Don't accept the proposal."

"Αθηνά, τερματισμός λειτουργίας!"("Athena, Shut up!") Perseus muttered.

"Βλάκας." ("Idiot.") Athena said under her breath.

"Perseus, you know how I feel about our relationship." Io said, pulling her hands out of Perseus' hands.

Perseus wasn't the least disappointed. He had rushed his plan to get Io to marry him. But otherwise he knew there was plenty of time to get her to change her mind on the way back to Argos. He also knew Io wasn't about to change her mind. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his mortal life with her but she didn't feel the same way about him.

As of now, he had a dozen things going through his head. He wondered if Andromeda had reached Argos and the news that she had about Argos not having a new King was one of the things churning through his mind. Another thing was his current proposal to Io and the way she had said no to him. The most troubling of all this was the situation with Athena and the gods. When Ares found out he wasn't going to real happy that his own father and half-sister wanted him replaced and he was going hold Perseus himself personally responsible. That wasn't going to be pleasant. Especially when Perseus had heard that the wrath of Ares was worse than the wrath of Hades. However, he couldn't see how. He had faced Hades' wrath once before and couldn't imagine Ares being that bad. He would just have wait and find out.

The evening was quiet and all that Perseus and Io ate was fish that he had been about to catch. Athena, being a god didn't eat. Io being immortal just wanted to keep the peace between the three of them. She had feeling it was going to be a very long night.

_Please review! _


	4. The escape of the Titans

**A/N: **_Sorry for the really wait. I've had school work and my other stories to contend with. This chapter introduces the Titans and various other gods and goddesses that will play a much more vital role later on in the story. Enjoy! _

_**Chapter Four: The escape of the Titans**_

Down within the depths of the Underworld, Hades paced the Throne room floor with the eyes of his wife, Persephone watching him.

"So what if Zeus' demigod son defeated you and killed your Kraken," She said as she continued to watch her husband pace. "You will have plenty of chances in the future."

Hades stopped in front of her and stared at her. "You're not siding with him now, are you?" he snarled bitterly.

Before Persephone could answer, Hades had walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat. She desperately gasped for air. She may have been immortal, but the gods could also feel the same pain when it came to suffocation.

"Can't breathe! Can't-" Persephone spluttered.

"Hades! Release my daughter!" Came the booming voice of Persephone's mother, Demeter from Olympus.

Hades obeyed his sister.

"I'm so sorry to offend you, dear sister." Hades said in a false tone of security.

Demeter suddenly appeared in front of Hades but turned to tend to her fallen daughter.

"Mother," Persephone murmured. "Tell him to get a REAL life and stop causing chaos."

Demeter looked her brother with disapproval.

"Hades, get a life and stopping causing chaos." She said in complete disgust as she pulled Persephone to her feet.

"What kind of man violently abuses his spouse? Wait until Hera-" Demeter threatened but Hades cackled like he was mad.

"Don't you think Hera has had enough spousal counselling for us other gods?"

Demeter didn't even try to speak.

She was too disgusted in Hades' behaviour.

"If Zeus cheats on Hera with other women then why can't I abuse Persephone?"

Demeter stepped in front of Persephone.

"She's my daughter!" She bellowed.

Hades started to pace again while Persephone stepped out from behind her mother.

"Why is it you want Perseus destroyed so badly?"She asked causing her Demeter to look at her in surprise.

Hades stopped dead and looked back at her.

"I want that bastard mistake-of-a-demigod son of Zeus dead because he was a mistake! If my Kraken didn't stop him I will have to stop him myself." Hades roared.

"How? He used his sword that Zeus gave him to trap and seal you in this godforsaken place you call the Underworld." Said Demeter, following her arms across her chest.

"Dear sister, I will find a way." Hades hissed wickedly.

He started to pace the throne room again, while Persephone quietly turned to her mother before whispering; "We need to let Zeus and the other Olympians know."

Demeter nodded. "Athena needs to know too."

Persephone looked at her mother is confusion. "Athena's not on Olympus? Why?" She whispered.

"She's helping Perseus on his quest." Demeter whispered in return.

With snaps of their fingers, Demeter and Persephone disappeared to Olympus to spread the word about Hades' plan to destroy Perseus.

Hades stopped and turned to see Demeter and Persephone disappear. He grinned evilly to himself before allowing his face to light up. He had come up with a plan to destroy Perseus once and for all.

Demeter and Persephone arrived at their chosen destination on Olympus: The viewing room where the gods would look out over the mortal world. They both had caught Athena in this very room during and after his quest to defeat the Kraken and Hades to avenge his mortal family.

They stood in the room for a couple of minutes to make sure that Athena was with Perseus and Io.

"Good to see that Io is helping out." Persephone stated in a tone of disgust.

"Oh Persephone, you're still mad at her for almost becoming one of Zeus' mistresses. Oh darling!"

Persephone ignored her mother's comment and started out the door.

Demeter followed behind at the same pace.

As they reached the throne room doors, Demeter pulled Persephone aside.

"Do you think Zeus will be happy that we're interfering with Athena's quest?"

"Let's go in and find out shall we?" Persephone muttered.

The mother and daughter duo entered and the Olympians rose as they passed. Athena's throne was vacant due to her quest to help Perseus and Io return to Argos and to Andromeda. Well, at least that's what Athena was attempting to do.

Persephone stopped in front of Poseidon but kept her eyes on Zeus. Demeter, however continued and stopped in front of her brother and sister, Hera and bowed respectfully to the king and queen of the gods.

"Brother. Sister." she said as she bowed.

"Demeter." Zeus and Hera said in unison.

Persephone stepped forward to be in line with her mother.

"Father, Hera." She said as she bowed.

"Persephone, my dear child. How are you?" Zeus asked as she stepped down to stand in front of his daughter and sister.

"I am quite fine, Father." Persephone said with a small smile. Hera scowled at her but luckily Persephone took no notice.

Hera would never forgive Zeus for his countless affairs with other women. Let alone their sister, Demeter in which he fathered Persephone with her.

"We have some news about Hades." Demeter said interrupting the moment between father and daughter.

"What about Hades?" Ares bellowed as he rose from his throne.

"Peace, Ares my son." Zeus said raising his hand calmly to silence him.

Ares sat back down, his eyes full of fury.

"What's happening down in the underworld?" Zeus asked as he and the other Olympians sat back on their thrones.

"Hades wants revenge on Perseus again." Demeter said without hesitation.

The entire Council of Olympians went silent.

Zeus rose from his throne. "WHAT?" he bellowed.

"Artemis, Apollo, Ares follow me down to the Underworld. Demeter, Aphrodite, Alert Athena. She will need to know." Zeus ordered.

"Yes, father." Said Artemis, as she, and Apollo swung their bows onto their backs. With a snap of their fingers, they and Ares headed toward the Underworld to stop Hades.

In the Underworld, Hades headed to where his titan, father Cronus and his titan uncle, Atlas had been locked up for eternity. Poseidon, Zeus and Hades had defeated Cronus and the titans which, resulted in Cronus being ripped to pieces and thrown to the depths of Tartarus. But since then, he had reformed and wanted revenge on his sons for destroying him. It only made him angry with them.

"Hello father." Sneered Hades as he approached the cage that the male titans had been contained in.

"Hades!" roared Cronus in his deep voice.

"I think it's time I set you free!" Hades roared in pleasure as he released the titans.

"What must you do?"Hades roared in triumphant as one by one the titans escaped.

"Kill Perseus and the Olympians!" roared the Titans in unison.

Hades and the Titans roared in unison when footsteps rang out down the hall.

Ares, Apollo and Artemis burst in with their bows drawn.

The Titans disappeared into nothingness. Nonetheless they would go searching for Perseus first and then make their move on Olympus.

Artemis' face lit up in horror. "Hades! You death loving idiot! You unleashed the Titans upon the Earth!"

She nodded at Ares and Apollo to come corner Hades.

"My dear Artemis and my dear nephews Ares Sand Apollo. Did you seriously think you could stop me?"

"Apollo! Ares! Keep Hades cornered, I'm going to help Aphrodite and Demeter." With a snap of her fingers, Artemis disappeared.

Artemis ascended back to Olympus to find that Demeter and Aphrodite hadn't even left to alert to Athena, Io and Perseus.

"DEMETER! APHRODITE! GO AND ALERT ATHENA! NOW!" Zeus roared.

"Why haven't you gone to warn Athena yet?" Artemis asked.

"We broke our nails!" whined Aphrodite.

"Awww! This is serious! Hades has released the Titans upon the Earth!"

Demeter and Aphrodite looked up in horror.

"Forget your nails, Aphrodite! Artemis is right! This is serious!"

"I'm not going like this." Aphrodite complained.

Artemis and Demeter groaned.

"Fine we'll go then." Demeter said in complete and utter disgust with Aphrodite.

Demeter and Artemis snapped their fingers and descended toward the ship in which Athena, Perseus and Io were travelling on.

"Athena!" called Artemis when she and Demeter had landed upon the deck of the ship.

Athena ran up onto the deck with Io and Perseus at her heels, "Demeter! Artemis! What are you both doing here?" she asked urgently, obviously knowing that something was wrong.

"We have trouble! Hades has unleashed the Titans upon the Earth!" cried Demeter cried as the sea crashed against the boat spraying everyone onboard with sea spray.

Athena, Io and Perseus exchanged horrified looks.

"What do we do?" Io asked as she stepped forward to greet the other goddesses.

"Come forward, Perseus; son of Zeus." Said Artemis as she urgently glanced over Athena's shoulder.

Perseus didn't need to hesitant. He had plenty of experience with unexpected goddesses.

"Lady Artemis. Lady Demeter." He said without having to bow. Luckily that neither one of the goddesses were paying attention. In fact, he didn't know how he knew their names seeing as he had no care for any of the gods.

The waves smashed against the boat again causing the group to fall onto the deck with a massive but inaudible _crash!_

"Poseidon's truly angry!" yelled Perseus over the noise.

"These aren't the sort of waves Poseidon would create. He's not that powerful. It's the work of Oceanus. The titan king of the Sea who ruled the seas before the time of the Olympians." Said Artemis as she attempted to get up but was forced back down by yet another powerful wave.

"Oceanus?" Perseus asked, still rather confused but what Artemis had just said. He had missed half of it because of the roar of the waves.

"Get down into the haul!" Athena yelled over the continuous roar of the ocean waves.

Everybody onboard scrambled to their feet and hurried toward haul. They didn't get unscathed. When they got half way across the deck, the waves hit the boat with such force that the Ocean spray hit everyone onboard dousing them from head to toe.

Once everyone had gotten down into the haul, they all took seats at the table that thankfully Poseidon had provided.

"It's a good thing that Aphrodite didn't come." Demeter said, feeling rather please with the situation with Aphrodite hadn't gone to plan.

Io and Athena nodded in agreement.

"Aphrodite? You mean the goddess of love and sex?" Perseus asked.

"Yes. But that's not important at the moment." Said Artemis, urgently.

"What are we going to do about the titans?" asked Io, sounding rather panicked.

"Relax, child." Artemis said gently.

"We already have one titan trying to kill us." Athena said matter-of-factly.

Perseus rolled his eyes. _What is with Athena and wisdom? _He thought to himself.

"He probably already knows that we're onboard." Demeter replied.

"Wait hold on. So you're all saying that, Hades wants revenge on me for defeating his Kraken and most of all him?" Perseus guessed.

Athena nodded. "That is correct, brother."

Perseus clenched his knuckles. "Don't you ever call me 'brother!'" he yelled. The sound of his voice echoed through the cabin.

He quietly calmed down before asking, "So who exactly is Oceanus? There is no mention of him in the old stories." Perseus said. He normally wouldn't have asked because of his hatred toward the gods but this time he couldn't resist.

"Oceanus was the lord of the sea. When Zeus, Poseidon and Hades defeated their father, Cronus, Zeus had all the titans that were in the war between the gods and titans locked up in the Underworld. Only a couple were allowed to remain out of the Tartarus prison. Oceanus' title as Lord of the Sea went to Poseidon while Cronus' role went to Zeus. Now that the Titans have been unleashed on the earth by Hades, they will stop at nothing to bring Olympus and the mortal world to its feet." Athena explained. Perseus still looked a little confused.

"Perseus, like the Olympians, there were 12 titans. One to represent each of the roles now filled by the Olympians council Like lady Athena explained to you, Oceanus was the Titan Lord of the Sea while Cronus was the chief titan while Rhea served as his queen in the same way, Hera married Zeus and became his queen." Io said, trying to break it down easier for Perseus to understand.

"What about the minor gods? Where there minor Titans too?" Perseus asked, now understanding what Athena and Io had just explained to him.

"Yes there were. My mother was a minor titan. She was the Titan of Wisdom. When she was pregnant with me a prophecy was made that my mother would give birth to a son and a daughter. Both children were Zeus' of course. The son would destroy Zeus and take his power. Zeus didn't want to take any chances so he swallowed Metis whole. One day Zeus came down with a massive headache. Hephaestus came to Zeus' rescue and smashed open his head and out I came. Zeus had prevented the prophecy from coming true. I took my mother's place as the goddess of Wisdom."

Perseus stared at her in horror. "That's gross."

"Indeed it is." Artemis said. "But right now, we need to stop Oceanus from destroying this boat."

"How do we do that? Demeter as asked of her niece.

"We need Poseidon to help us!"

"What? You want kelp face to-" Athena started to say but was cut off by Demeter.

"Poseidon!" she called.

Poseidon appeared in the room. "I heard you calling, Demeter. What's wrong?"

"Poseidon, we need you to stall Oceanus for as long as you can." Athena said.

"I'll see what I can do!" he said before disappearing back into the Sea.

"Get the boat moving, Perseus." Demeter said.

Athena was surprised to hear her being so commanding.

Perseus nodded before getting up and bolting toward the deck.

"Thanks for the warning." Athena said to her aunt and half-sister.

Artemis and Demeter nodded before snapping their fingers to ascend back to Olympus.

Athena rushed up to the deck to see that the seas where suddenly calm.

"Thanks Poseidon." She said, in utter surprise.

_No problem Athena._ He said inside her mind.

"Keep sailing straight, Perseus." Athena said with a sigh.

Perseus watched as Athena went over to where Io stood standing. He could see her lips moving as if she was asking Io a question but he couldn't hear what she was saying. It was a good thing too. He didn't know whether or not they would be talking about him. He suddenly felt a rush of sympathy run through him.

He felt sorry for Athena for being the product of an affair by one of Zeus' many mistresses and not having a mother. He didn't even know his real mother since she was found dead in the wooden coffin with him on her corpse by Spyros, the fisherman who had taken Perseus in and raised him as his own.

Perseus knew that he had to go easier on Athena from then on.

_Please review!_


	5. Seduction Revealed

**A/N: **_Hey all! Sorry for the really long wait. My history assignments and my other stories have gotten in the way of getting this chapter finished. Remember in the Clash of the Titans when Io mentioned she was unsuccessfully wooed by a god but never said who? This chapter will explain it a little clearer with a surprise development in the relationship between Perseus and Athena. Enjoy! _

_**Chapter Five: Seduction revealed**_

Athena stood overlooking the ocean when she felt a strong hand of her shoulder.

"You alright? You seem a little glum." Athena turned to see Perseus looking at her concerned.

Athena never thought she would see Perseus so compassionate toward her. Even if she _was_ a god.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

Perseus nodded. "Thinking about what? I'm not trying to be rude or anything." Perseus said.

"I was thinking about what the other Olympians have in stall for you. I'm a little worried at what some of them are capable of." Athena said.

Perseus' eyes grew wide. "What? I'm being tested?"

"For a good reason Perseus! To replace Ares as an Olympian!" Athena stated in the calmest tone she could manage.

"I've already told you! I DON'T want to be a God. Let alone an Olympian!" Perseus screeched.

"Too late to argue your cause. It has already been decided. You have already succeeded in 3 tasks that you have been set." Athena said turning to face the angered Demigod.

Perseus' face faltered with emotion.

"What tasks?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Hades' unexpected task: defeating the Kraken and my two tasks." Athena classified for him.

"What were your tasks?" Perseus said through his teeth once again.

"The beheading of Medusa and fighting me in sword combat."

Perseus looked a little confused.

"Beheading Medusa? Those ugly witches told me to behead Medusa." He said defiantly.

Athena laughed. "Perseus, I was the one who assigned those witches to tell you to behead Medusa."

"Huh?"

"Perseus, the witches used their eye to seek out the task I had assigned you to do. However, they didn't know that I was I the one who wanted Medusa beheaded. They only assumed it was your destiny."

Perseus was still utterly confused but let it go, knowing that Athena would continue to argue until she got a conclusion from him.

"It would have been helpful if you gave me a shield or something." Perseus spat.

Athena rolled her eyes and headed toward the wheel. Perseus saw what Athena was about to do and grabbed the wheel.

"Allow me. It's been the longest time since I've sailed a boat by myself."

Athena nodded and left the navigating to Perseus. She headed toward the haul and met up with Io on the way down.

"Morning Lady Athena." Io said with a smile.

"Morning Io." Athena said as she passed Io. She returned Io's smile before snapping her fingers so that she could report to the Olympians.

Io turned to see Athena that was gone. _Olympus _She thought as she shook her head.

Athena walked into the Throne Room and bowed before her father.

"Father, I am slowly making progress with Perseus."

Zeus rose from his throne and stood in front of his favourite daughter.

"Rise, Athena." He said placing his hands on her shoulders

Athena rose and Zeus backed away a few paces before he spoke.

"What progress has been made with Perseus?"

"He has completed 3 impromptu tasks." Athena said proudly, however she had to avoid showing pride seeing as it was her fatal flaw.

"What would those tasks be?" asked Hephaestus from his throne.

"The killing of the Kraken. The beheading of Medusa." When Athena said this she turned her head to look at Poseidon who just stared back.

"What else, Athena?" asked Hera.

"The final thing was fighting me in sword to sword combat."

There were murmurs throughout the throne room.

"You were persuaded the boy to fight you? That's pure genius!" Apollo put in.

Athena rolled her eyes. Apollo always thought her ideas were genius.

"What is happening with the situation with the escaped Titans?" Athena asked.

The rest of the Olympians fell silent.

"Artemis my sister. Report." Athena said turning to her immortal half-sister.

"Hades allowed them to escape." Artemis said rising from her throne.

Athena nodded before turning back to her father.

"Father, what other tasks would Perseus have to perform in order to become Ares' replacement?" Athena asked lowering her voice so that Ares wouldn't hear her.

"A few more Athena. You will know you how many when the time comes." Zeus said looking over at Hera for support.

The Queen of the Gods merely nodded. She didn't normally side with her husband.

"Thanks you, father." Athena said bowing to her father again.

Zeus returned the bow.

"Perseus will be waiting for you."

Athena smiled before snapping her fingers to return to Earth.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were." Perseus said when Athena emerged from the haul.

"I had some a meeting with the Olympian council." Athena said as she went to Perseus' side.

Perseus grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"I never thought I'd ever say this to a goddess but I'm glad you've taken an interest in my life." He said in an anxious tone.

Athena looked stunned.

"You are actually thanking me. I have to say that you like me being your sister." Athena said in her usual know-it-all tone.

"You aren't like the other gods. You... stand out from the others. You're different to them."

Athena looked up and placed her hands on Perseus' shoulders.

"I'm definitely different to my fellow Olympians. I have different views to them. My main rivalry is with Poseidon. We've been clashing for centuries."

Perseus suddenly remembered the resentment in Athena's voice when she had called upon the sea god on the beach before going aboard the ship.

"What happened all those years ago?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

Athena bit down on her lower lip before speaking.

"I was in Athens one day and decided to visit my temple. As soon as I had stepped into the temple, I saw a sight that I vowed never to see again." She said pausing.

Perseus waited for her to continue.

"Poseidon and a woman were making out on the floor. In disgust, I turned her into a gorgon along with her sisters."

"Who was this woman?" Perseus asked.

Athena raised her eyebrows. "You do not know? Can't you even guess?"

Perseus thought for a second before realising he had known the answer all along.

"Medusa." He whispered.

Athena nodded. "Yes it was."

Wow! She was beautiful once yet who knew she turned out so ugly." Perseus said surprised.

Athena laughed. "She was still beautiful in a sense."

Before either one could continue to speak, Io appeared over Perseus' shoulder.

"Io. We were just-" Athena said as Perseus released her.

"I know my lady. Lady Athena I need to speak to you in private."

"What about?" Perseus asked.

"I'll tell you later." Io said.

Athena gave Perseus one last admiring smile before following Io down into the haul.

"What seems to be the matter, Io?" Athena asked.

"Do you think he knows who tried to seduce me all those years ago?" Io asked in a concerned tone.

"Perseus hasn't got a clue." Athena said reassuringly.

"That's good. I don't think he's ready to know just yet."

Athena nodded.

"Io! Athena!" Perseus called from the deck.

Both women hurried to the deck.

"I think I've changed my mind about telling him." Io whispered in Athena's ear.

Before she could speak up, Perseus spoke.

"Io, remember then you told me that a god tried to seduce you? I think I know who it was." He said gravely.

Athena stepped forward as if to protect the immortal demigoddess if Perseus was to threaten her.

Io remained silent.

"Zeus."

_Please review!_


	6. Start getting tough

**A/N: **_Hey guys sorry for the massive wait. I've had school work to contend with and writer's block. I can write a lot more now seeing as my school assignments are now completed. I would like to thank __ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822 for helping me beat my writer's block. Thanks! Enjoy the chapter._

_**Chapter Six: Start getting tough**_

Athena clenched her jaw. She wasn't surprised that Zeus had tried to seduce Io. She was glad that Io had enough sense to say no to him.

_Who knew? _She thought bitterly.

"Not much of a-" she was cut off by Zeus' voice in her head.

_Athena. _His voice echoed through her mind.

Athena groaned before grabbing Io's arm to pull her away from Perseus.

"Io, don't tell Perseus I've gone back to Olympus." She whispered.

"What? Why?" Io whispered back.

"I have a suspicion that I'm in trouble with Zeus."

Io smiled. "Athena, the goddess of Battle and Wisdom in trouble with Zeus? Oh please!" she said jokingly.

Athena chuckled and shook her head before ascending toward Olympus. She appeared in the Throne where she found Zeus, Poseidon and Ares bickering amongst themselves.

Athena cleared her throat but that didn't work so she decided another tactic: yelling.

"Father!" she said loud enough for Zeus to take notice of her.

"Athena," Zeus said rising from his feet to bow before his daughter who did the same.

"You summoned her?"Ares butted in.

"Ares, my son, please." Zeus said turning to his son to silence him.

Ares wanted to say more but he knew that Zeus would silence him again and let all of his attention go to Athena since she was his _favourite _child. Are and Athena had never really seen eye to eye even if they were both _immortal _children of Zeus and the gods of war and battle respectively.

"Why did you summon me this time?" Athena asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"_This _time?" Poseidon asked of his niece. "He only summoned you once."

Athena cocked her eyebrows before rolling her eyes and turning back to her father.

"I summoned you because I feel that you are getting way too soft on Perseus." Zeus inquired, completely ignoring his brother's comment.

"What? How can you say that? I have been working really hard to get Perseus to change his views on us!" Athena screeched at her father.

"You have been letting him off way too easily, child. Get him to work harder." Zeus said gently.

Athena said nothing. She simply stared at her father in disbelief. She was meant to be his _favourite _child. What was she to him now? His puppet and he pulled all the string?

"Challenge him to more _combat. _Make him _want _to become-" Zeus stopped mid-sentence, knowing that Ares was present.

Ares sat forward on his throne.

"Make the mortal want to become _what_?" he asked in a sneering tone.

Athena looked at her father and uncle silently pleading for help.

Ares shook with anger. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL ME? DAMN YOU ALL!" he rose from his throne and stormed out of the Throne Room to find Aphrodite.

"You're not going to tell him?" Zeus asked his now silent daughter.

Athena shook her head.

"Why not? It'll make him finally realise that we all hated him and want him replaced."

"He'll challenge Perseus to a fight to the death. We don't want that to happen." Athena inquired.

"Hmmm. You're right my daughter. I think you also forget that Ares is immortal. Perseus is mortal. Perseus could die if he fights Ares. I think keeping the truth from Ares would be wise." Zeus said reassuringly.

Athena nodded in agreement but still maintained her worry over her demigod half-brother.

"What do we do _if _Ares _does_ find out?"

Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other before turning back to face Athena.

"We'll have to keep him away from Perseus the best we can." Poseidon said in a grave tone.

"_Athena!_" said Perseus' voice from Earth.

Without another word, Athena snapped her fingers and descended back to Earth leaving Zeus and Poseidon lost for words.

Back on the ship, Perseus and Io were up to their waists in water.

"What happened?" Athena asked when she appeared on the deck.

"Oceanus tried to capsize the boat!" Io yelled just as another wave hit the boat.

"I can't believe I have to do this. Poseidon!" Athena yelled at the top of her lungs.

Poseidon appeared next to her making everyone jump.

"What happened?" he asked. Everyone turned to him astonished.

"You're the god of the Sea. You should know everything that is happening with the sea." Perseus bellowed.

"Calm down, son of Zeus-"

"I am NOT a son of Zeus! I had a father who loved me more than Zeus ever did!" Perseus roared.

Athena and Io grabbed his shoulders to pull him away from Poseidon but he pulled free straightaway.

"Perseus you do anything to Poseidon he'll hurt you really badly." Io warned.

Perseus reluctantly stopped at Io's words.

"I am sorry I offended you, Perseus." Poseidon said solemnly.

Perseus just snored in disgust. "All gods are the same. They only care about themselves."

"That's not true, Perseus." Io said. This made Perseus turn around. His face was full of rage.

"It's true! Zeus NEVER calmed me as his son until only 2 weeks ago!" Perseus roared.

"If we gods didn't care, the world would have been overrun by the Titans long ago," Athena said stepping forward.

"That's right. I wouldn't be the sea god. Oceanus would be." Poseidon said curly.

The sea lurched at the mention of Oceanus' name.

"Poseidon! Stop the waves!" Io yelled over the roar of the waves.

"I cannot! I'm powerful but NOT THAT powerful!" Poseidon yelled back.

A massive tidal wave rose to the height of at least 55 feet and fell on the boat making it capsize. Poseidon disappeared back into the sea to see what he could do to stop Oceanus. Perseus, Athena and Io weren't as lucky. They were thrown overboard into the plundering and cold sea.

"What are we going to do?" Perseus yelled as another wave dumped them further away from their sinking boat.

"Poseidon!" Athena yelled.

Poseidon appeared floating before them in the air.

"Fish breath! You let Oceanus capsize the boat! How are we going to get to Argos now?" She screeched.

Poseidon didn't say anything.

"We can't use another ship. Oceanus will only capsize that too!" Io yelled over the continuous roar of the waves.

"I have an idea!" Poseidon said and with a snap of his fingers the four of the m ascended for Olympus.

"Olympus?" Perseus said looking around.

"What? Olympus?" screeched Athena. "What was Poseidon thinking?"

"Athena!" called Hermes.

Athena turned around to see Hermes standing in the doorway of the viewing room.

"Hermes." Athena said bowing. Io did the same. Perseus clenched his jaw and remained silent.

His hatred for the gods was starting to boil to the surface yet again. His hatred had stopped boiling when he started to get to know Athena, but seeing how ungrateful Poseidon really was and how snobbish Hermes seemed, the hatred had started to re-boil.

"Good to see you again, Io." Hermes said bowing to Io.

"Lord Hermes." Io said bowing to the messenger god.

"You must be the infamous Perseus. Son of Zeus." Hermes said regrading Perseus.

Perseus was surprised that Hermes had noticed him at all because Poseidon didn't.

He was going to open his mouth to protest, however Athena muttered, "Don't."

"Follow me." Hermes took one last at Perseus before walking out of the room.

Without hesitation, Athena and Io followed suite and Perseus reluctantly followed.

Hermes led them to the Throne Room where from outside they could hear constant bickering.

Athena turned to Hermes before asking, "How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of days at least. I couldn't stand it so I escaped." Hermes said with a small grin crossing his face.

Athena nodded. "Good strategy." She praised.

Hermes laughed before pushing past the doors of the Throne room with Athena, Io and Perseus all following suit.

The gods in the Throne Room continued to bicker until Hermes cleared his throat to indicate Athena and Io's return and Perseus' arrival.

The gods sat in their respected thrones and Athena went to sit in her own but not before muttering to Perseus and Io, "You want to make an impression on the gods so..." With a snap of her fingers Io and Perseus were dry with clean clothes.

"Thanks," Perseus said with a small smile. Athena nodded before heading over to her throne.

"Welcome, my son to Olympus." Zeus said with his arms raised.

Perseus quickly shot a glance at Athena who raised an eyebrow at him. "Father." He said bowing. Io followed suit.

Ares clenched his jaw at the sight of his mortal half-brother. He still didn't know that his fellow gods wanted to replace him with Perseus. Every god knew Athena's plan and would do literally anything to dispose of Ares. Even his lover, Aphrodite was in on it. She may have loved him but she thought that he made the worst war god.

"How have your travels been? I know you wish to return to Argos to marry the princess Andromeda." Zeus said, putting a hand on his mortal son's shoulder.

Zeus was surprised when Perseus didn't even attempt to shake his hand off.

"How are my travels?" Perseus scoffed. "How do you think it's going? How do you ALL think it's going? You all know that Oceanus is on the loose with the other Titans and you are all just sitting here bickering amongst your goddamn selves. No wonder some people have no respect for you."

Perseus was right. The gods had been bickering amongst themselves and they weren't doing anything that would stop the Titans.

"Lord Zeus, Perseus is right. You gods aren't doing anything to stop the Titan attacks. Our boat was capsized by Oceanus which is why Lord Poseidon summoned us here." Io said with the utmost confidence leaking from her voice.

"Father, I second Perseus' comment." Athena said stepping forward.

"Brother, I fear that Perseus and Io are right. We have been bickering amongst ourselves and have been doing nothing to stop the Titans. Our first attempt failed we have failed again. They will destroy the Earth if we aren't careful." Poseidon said stepping beside Athena.

Perseus and Athena exchanged looks of surprise. Poseidon was actually siding with them despite the fact that he and Athena had a rivalry after the issue with who would be the patron god of Athens in Greece and the situation with the then human Medusa in Athena's temple.

"I agree." Apollo's voice said.

"I agree with my brother and sister." Artemis said rising from her throne.

Athena looked around to see her brother and sister and various other gods, the minor ones included, rise from their thrones in agreement. Everyone expect for Ares. Even Hera was agreeing with her bastard of a stepson.

"I suggest we do something like now!" Apollo cried punching the air.

Zeus ignored Apollo's comment. "Athena, I feel there is more to your relationship with Perseus then it seems." He stated.

Athena felt the gazes of her fellow gods on her but she was about to ignore it.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, her voice sounding solid.

"I have reason to believe that your feelings for your brother are stronger then you first thought." Zeus said looking at his silently frantic daughter.

"If you're thinking that I have _romantic_ feelings for my own brother you can forget it because I don't. He's my brother. Not another man. I'm not like you, father." Athena snapped.

"Indeed. But I also think it is time we confessed our plan to Ares." Zeus sneered.

"What?" Ares said rising his throne."You want me replaced?" He roared.

"You aren't living up to your responsibilities as war god." Poseidon said.

"You ALL want me replaced?" Ares bellowed.

"YES!" All the gods yelled in unison.

"That's it!" Ares roared. His voice made the room shake.

He summoned his sword from thin air and lunges at Perseus.

_Please review._


	7. Fight in the Throne Room

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait by my other stories also needed attending to as well. Here's the next chapter. Tell me if Athena is being too soft. I've tried to make her a lot tougher but I like the fact she likes him a lot. Enjoy anyway._

_**Chapter Seven: Fight in the Throne Room**_

"You bastard mortal son of Zeus!" Ares bellowed at Perseus as he changed forward with his sword.

Perseus dodged the war god's near fatal blows.

"Perseus!" Athena yelled making him turn for a split second so that she could throw him the sword she had in her hands. Perseus ducked as Ares aimed for his head and caught it with just seconds to spare. Ares' sword hilt hit Perseus' sword with a _clang!_

"Ares stop!" Athena yelled. Ares merely ignored her.

Io moved around the fight and went to stand next to Athena. She had worry embedded in her eyes. The two immortal women exchanged panicked looks as they watched the uneven fight between the enraged war god and the demigod that was likely to replace him.

"Lady Athena, do something!" Io begged of Athena.

"What can I do?" Athena whispered.

"Stop them! Please!" Io begged of her again.

Athena summoned a sword and jumped into the fray. She brought her sword down onto the two other swords.

"Perseus move!" Athena instructed with a yelp.

Perseus pulled his sword free and rushed over to stand beside Io who hugged him. None of the other Olympians said a word about the exchange. They merely watched the fight between Athena and Ares in horror.

The between the immortal children of Zeus continued their fight without a successful result. Both held the upper hand.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed. The Throne room shook and the standing Olympians returned to their thrones.

"How can you defend that mistake?" Ares hissed through his teeth.

"He's our brother!" Athena hissed back.

"He is NO brother of mine!" Ares roared.

Apollo came forward and pulled Athena and her sword away from Ares while Hermes and Hera pulled Ares away from her. Athena then went over to stand beside Perseus.

"You might be the goddess of wisdom and battle but have no authority to protect a mistake made by Zeus!" Ares retorted.

Hera looked apologetically at Athena before ushering her son out of the Throne room.

"You'll be sorry!" Ares yelled as his mother pulled him out the door of the Throne room.

Athena fell to her knees in front of her father. "I'm sorry father. I don't know what came over me." The tone of her voice suggested that she wanted to cry.

Zeus placed his hand under his daughter's chin so that she was looking at him in the eye. He glanced over at Perseus who kept his eyes on the kneeling Athena.

"You did the right thing, dear child. Standing up for your mortal half-brother was brave even for a goddess of Battle like yourself." Zeus said reassuringly.

"I'm not going soft, father." Athena muttered.

Zeus applied pressure to his grip on Athena chin making her stand before him.

"I know, my dear child. I know." Without another word, Zeus swept from the room leaving Athena with Perseus and Io standing where she had left them.

Perseus went to his half-sister's side and placed a warm hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

Athena didn't know what was to happen to them next however she knew that she had to devise a plan quickly but she couldn't think of a strategy that would get Perseus away from the wrath of the Titans that threatened to destroy him and Olympus as a whole. She was brought out of her daze by another hand on her shoulder.

"Athena?"

She turned to see Hermes standing beside Perseus.

"Oh hello Hermes," Athena said, her voice shaking with uncertainly.

"You alright? You aren't normally like this," Hermes said as he stepped around her and turned to face her fully.

Athena kept quiet, thus making Hermes access her current predicament.

"You don't know what to do next, do you?" Hermes guessed.

Athena nodded solemnly. "I feel like I've failed my duty as the goddess of Wisdom."

Hermes shook his head. He and Athena had always had a soft spot for each other but it was nothing romantic.

"That's why I want to help you," he said. Athena's head went up.

"You want to help us? Why?" Athena asked in surprise.

"Well, like you I too have soft spot for Perseus. I wanted to say something when Zeus assigned you to help him but couldn't." Ares said feeling rather ashamed by his actions.

"What was stopping you?" Io asked coming to stand beside Athena.

"I was worried that Zeus would say no. I'm the _messenger _to the gods for god's sake! I see now for as long as I've been alive that you have to stand up for your rights. You stood up to Ares and look where that led." Hermes said with a slight smile coming across his face.

Perseus thought for a moment before speaking up. "You took an interest in me too?"

"Yes I did. It's not every day that a mortal takes a real disliking to us gods." Hermes commented, his eyes flashing from Athena to Perseus to Io.

"The only god that I have _some _respect for is Athena. Why should I trust you? I mean you are also the god of travel and thieves." Perseus said crossing his arms across his chest.

"My dear boy, I don't steal things. I only get preyed to. It's two different things."Hermes said smiling at Athena who gratefully smiled in return.

"Perseus, it would be wise trust Lord Hermes. The next time we get into trouble he will be able to send word to the other gods to help us." Io said going to Perseus' side.

"Why do we need the other gods?" Perseus retorted.

"I know you have a hatred for us gods, Perseus with what happened with your mortal family but I can tell you that not all us gods are bad like Hades." Hermes said looking a little concerned.

Io and Athena nodded in agreement. Hermes was right. Not all the gods were evil like Hades or as cruel as Ares. Most of the other gods were well mannered and very well respected among the mortal world.

Perseus rolled his eyes in annoyance. Why did Io have to agree with Athena on everything?

"Why must you agree with Athena all the time?" He whined.

Io looked highly amused. "Me? Agreeing with Lady Athena _all _the time?" she scoffed.

"Well it's true. Ever since Athena showed up you've haven't agreed me with anything." He said hastily.

"Oh stop it, Perseus." Hermes said getting tired of Perseus' continuous whining. The messenger to the gods knew that Perseus was going to come up with a snappy comeback so he decided to allow Athena to come up with the next punch line.

"If you think Io agrees with me on everything, why don't you create a thunder storm? You are the mortal son of Zeus after all." She said with a devilish yet teasing smile crossing her face.

Io smiled while Hermes' smile was the biggest the demigoddess had ever seen it. She wouldn't have been surprised if the god's teeth had fallen out of his mouth. Luckily they didn't.

"So now what?" Perseus asked crossing his arms across his chest annoyed at the fact that he had been ganged up on 3 to 1.

"We get to dry land." Hermes said.

_Please review!_


	8. Another Task

**A/N: **_Hi March of the Titan readers! I have forgotten when my last update was but here's another chapter to put your mind at ease. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Eight: Another Task**_

The group of 2 demigods and 2 gods descended toward dry land, hoping that land provided them with transport that couldn't be destroyed by a god or a titan.

"Where are we?" Athena asked Hermes as they stood on a beach surrounded by sand dunes.

"It's an island 3000 miles from Argos. That's all I know." Hermes said looking around nervously for any type of material that would help travel back to Argos.

"3000 miles?" Perseus shrieked. "You're the god of Travel. How could you _not know_ where we are?"

"I may be a god but that doesn't always mean I know where I'm going." Hermes fused trying to defend himself.

Perseus looked disgustedly at Hermes who wasn't the type of god to take offense. But Perseus had to admit that Hermes had every right to be honest with them.

"So what's the plan, Hermes?" Athena asked.

"I thought you would ask that, Athena. Remember how Zeus assigned you to get Perseus prepared to replace Ares as War god?" Hermes asked.

Athena nodded.

"Well, this is the perfect place for another task."

Perseus rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Another task? I thought I told you. I. Do. Not. WANT. To. Become. A. God!"

"Your destiny has been set, Perseus. You will become a god whether you like it or not." Hermes said folding his arms across his chest.

Io gave Perseus a look of sympathy. She didn't want him to become an enraged jerk like Ares.

"If I do become a god, will l have to fall in love Aphrodite? Being the War god and all?" Perseus asked warily.

"No. You can be in love with any woman you want." Hermes said with a reassuring smile.

The foursome went into silence. After about 15 minutes, Io broke the silence.

"What tasks are remaining?"

Hermes and Athena looked at each other.

"Well that depends on how many a certain god gives you. I have already given you 2 tasks. Ares unknowingly gave you a task too." Athena said knowingly.

"He did?" Perseus asked slightly confused.

"Oh yes! He-" Hermes was cut off by Athena.

"He got you to fight him and seal him in the Underworld."

"But you stopped him from killing me. I don't really think that counts." Perseus said in a snidely tone.

"Oh it counts, boy." Hermes said.

"What about Hades? Didn't he give me a task?" Perseus asked.

"Unknown to him he did." Io put in.

"He got you to banish him to the Underworld." Athena said looking nervously at the sand dunes in front of her.

Hermes and Perseus looked behind her to see something unusual about the other sand dunes. Io placed a hand on Perseus' shoulder. His hand moved toward his sword. He had sensed the same uneasiness when he, Io and their comrades had fought the giant scorpions. He felt that something wasn't right.

Suddenly Athena summoned her war helmet, sword and spear as if ready to fight. She threw her sword to Hermes who wasn't normally a fighter but had learnt a bit of fighting by watching Athena and Ares practice in the practice arena on Olympus. Athena snapped her fingers and armour appeared in Hermes. She then snapped her fingers again and threw the new sword to Io.

"Are you sure that you will only be able fight with your spear?" Perseus asked.

"My dear brother, I am the goddess of Battle! I'm perfectly capable of-" Athena didn't get to finish her sentence.

A woman emerged from the smallest sand dune. She wasn't at all beautiful like Medusa had been. She was ugly yet she had the head and torso of a beautiful woman and the rest of her was a serpent.

"Who are you?" Perseus demanded. Clearly he didn't see anything beautiful about her.

"I am Echidna. You must be the Lady Athena." The woman said as she kept her eyes on Athena and ignored Perseus' question. "You look like your father. The same breastplate armour for battle purposes."

Io gripped Perseus' shoulder tighter.

"Lord Hermes. Stolen anything lately?" Echidna sneered.

Echidna circled the foursome menacingly. The hairs on Perseus' neck stood up. When Echidna was near him, Perseus lunged forward to kill the woman but she blocked his sword before it even touched her.

"Son of Zeus, I have heard about you. You were the one who killed Medusa and Lord Hades' Kraken. You even saved the fair princess Andromeda from being sacrificed. How noble of you. Just like all heroes." Echidna continued to circle the foursome.

Echidna was immortal so there was no way for her to die.

"What do we do?" Io whispered making sure that Echidna couldn't hear her.

"We'll have to make a run for it and maybe Athena and Hermes can hold her off?" Perseus suggested.

"Oh no! You wanted this quest you have to help fight!" Athena said over the roar of the sudden gust of wind.

Perseus knew there was no time to argue. They had to stop Echidna from killing them. Echidna lunged toward Perseus only to have Hermes hit her in the thigh.

"Ahhh!" Echidna yelled in pain.

"Good hit, Hermes." Athena said in approval.

"Thanks!" Hermes said with the biggest grin on his face.

"On my command; run!" Athena said over the roar of the wind.

"What?" Perseus yelled. He hadn't heard the command.

"Run!" Athena yelled.

Io and Hermes ran for their lives while Perseus and Athena held off Echidna. Athena slashed at Echidna but she missed only to get stabbed in the hip. She goes down.

"ATHENA!" Perseus yells. Io and Hermes turn back to see Perseus crouched over the fallen goddess.

Hermes throws the sword at Echidna and it hits her in the stomach.

"Ahhh! Lord Hades will return! The Titans will rise again!" Echidna screeched as she fell to the ground.

"She's not dead. She'll go to the Underworld and Hades will return her to the earth." Io said as she examined Athena's wound.

For Perseus this felt like déjà vu. He had been in a similar situation with Io. He had lost her and after his quest to stop Hades had been completed, Zeus had returned Io to him. He wondered no; he didn't want to think that he might lose the only goddess that appreciated him for being a fighter and not a lover of the gods like almost every other mortal being. She had come to like him for who_ he_ was and _not _how Zeus wanted him to be. Perseus hated to admit it but he liked Athena helping him. He had become attached to her.

_Please review!_


	9. The Golden Blood of the Gods

**A/N: **_This chapter was by far the most emotional chapter I have ever written for this story. I hope it warms your heart just as it has mine. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Nine: The Golden Blood of the Gods**_

Perseus fell to his knees at his immortal half sister's side. He was determined not to show emotion for a god but he couldn't help to show concern this time round. After all he and Athena had been through together, the young demigod had learnt that not _all _gods were selfless. He had seen just how much Athena and Hermes had been willing to help despite the fact that both of them wanted him to replace Ares as the War god.

"Perseus," Athena said weakly.

Perseus looked down at the goddess' pale face gravely. "We'll get you help, Athena." He promised her.

The stricken goddess shook her head. "No. Zeus was right. I have become too attached to you."

Perseus, being as strong as he was, gently lifted Athena's fragile body into his arms. Io and Hermes crouched on the opposite side of Athena, both with saddened expressions on their faces. Both immortals knew that when an immortal being was struck now in battle or by another immortal, they would travel back to Olympus and plead with Zeus and the other Olympians to gained access back to Earth. Io knew this only too well.

"You're immortal. You can't die." Perseus stated bravely as he looked down at Athena's wounded side. The blood was golden. Then it hit him.

Unlike mortals, immortals bled too but their blood wasn't red like a mortals. It was golden. Immortals couldn't bleed to death like mortals could. Perseus had seen golden blood before when Io had been 'dying'.

Athena's chuckle was weak indicating that her time was almost up.

"You have come a long way Perseus. I am very proud of you. The Oracle of Delphi has foreseen that you will become a great god." She said her voice almost a whisper that meant death was on the doorstep.

Athena then turned to Io and Hermes. "Hermes, continue what Zeus has assigned. Make sure all the tasks that the other Olympians throw at Perseus are completed, my brother." Io looked at Athena with what looked like tears welling in her eyes.

"Io, take command of Zeus' mission and you shall be rewarded greatly." Athena said as her eyelids fluttered shut.

Perseus could feel tears trickle down his face as he held Athena's body close to him. Io and Hermes bowed their heads in respect to the fallen goddess. Athena's body disappeared in a cloud of golden dust. Perseus had seen this happen with Io's body too.

In the Underworld, Hades and Persephone watched as Echidna approached them. Hades looked rather unpleased.

"My lord," Echidna bowed.

"My dear Echidna, when I said destroy the bastard son of Zeus I meant _kill_ the _mortal. _Not my good for nothing wise niece." Hades hissed.

"She got in the way Lord Hades!" Echidna screeched trying to defend herself against the wrath of Hades.

"Not good ENOUGH!" the god of the Underworld roared. With a swipe of Hades' hand, Echidna become a soul and disappeared.

"Well I hope you're happy, Hades." Persephone snorted.

"This works to my advantage," Hades said in his usual evil tone. He laced his fingers together in typical Mr. Burns style.

"What in the Underworld are you talking about?" Persephone asked, clearly worried about what her husband was planning.

"With Athena out of the picture it leads us to having to destroy Hermes and Io."

"What? Io, Hermes and Athena are all immortals!" Persephone cried.

"Exactly! Zeus wouldn't permit them to return to Earth without a reason." Hades said as his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at his wife evilly.

"Atlas! Destroy the girl known as Io and my nephew Hermes and bring me that demigod Perseus!" Hades ordered.

"Yes Lord Hades!" Atlas said before snapping his fingers and disappearing into thin air.

Hades turned back to Persephone to see that she wasn't there. She had snapped her fingers too but she was heading back to Olympus to warn the other Olympians.

Athena lay on the floor the Mount Olympus Viewing Room. She was about to sit up when she heard her name being called.

"Athena!" Came the voice of Hera.

Athena was surprised to hear Hera's voice considering she was a child of Zeus.

Hera fell to her knees at her stepdaughter's side. "What are you doing back here? You're supposed to be convincing Perseus to replace Ares as War god!"

"Hera! I was. We were confronted by Echidna. I got stabbed and 'died' in Perseus' arms." Athena explained as easily and quickly as she could.

"We need to warn your father! Come with me!" Hera said as she helped Athena to her feet.

The pair hurried down the corridor to the Throne Room where they found Aphrodite, Zeus and Poseidon all quarrelling amongst themselves.

"Father!" Athena yelled as she ran up to them with Hera at her heels.

"Athena my dear child, what are you doing back?" Zeus asked of his daughter.

Athena explained the confrontation with Echidna and how she had 'died' in Perseus' arms.

"You have to allow me to return to Earth! Perseus wouldn't be able to survive out there without me! Please Father!" Athena begged of Zeus.

Zeus merely shook his head. "I am sorry, Athena. You have had your chance to help Perseus. Now let Hermes and Io finish what you have started."

Athena's face fell beyond what she wanted to hear. "Father-" she begun but Zeus cut her off.

"No, Athena. Don't think about disobeying me. You know the coincidences if you do." Zeus said gravely.

Athena knew that her father was right. Perseus had had enough of her help. No matter want she would try to say, Zeus would only tell her that she couldn't go back and help her mortal half-brother complete his 'god' training.

Zeus headed towards the doors of the Throne Room with Aphrodite and Poseidon trailing behind him. As they passed Athena and Hera, they both gave Athena looks of sympathy.

Athena looked at Hera miserably. The goddess of Marriage patted her stepdaughter on the shoulder to comfort her. Out of all Zeus' offspring, Hera liked Athena and Hermes most. The rest of them she could have cared least about. What was Athena going to do?

Perseus remained rooted to the spot. He was too upset to move. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he loved Athena as a sibling and would do anything to get her back. He looked down at his hand to see that it was half covered in golden blood. Athena's blood. He realised that he must have been touching the wound when he was holding Athena.

"What now?" Hermes asked his half-brother and Io.

Io and Perseus looked at each other before turning back to Hermes.

"Screw going back to Argos!" Perseus said.

Io nodded in agreement.

"We going to defeat Hades and win the spot of War god!" Perseus and Io cried in unison.

Hermes smiled proudly before laughing with the demigods. "Now that's more like it!"

_Please Review! Oh that reminds me. I'm starting to run out of ideas and I need your help. In your reviews or you can PM me, you can give me ideas and I'll credit you for it. _


	10. Perseus avenges Athena

**A/N: **_Hey readers sorry for not updating sooner. School is really starting to annoy me. I can't believe that I'm already 50% through the story. 10 more chapters and an epilogue and it'll be finished. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Ten: Perseus avenges Athena**_

Athena watched from Olympus as Perseus, Io and Hermes trudged blindly through the sand dunes. She felt completely helpless. She so desperately wanted to go down there and help them finish what she started. She had been the one who had begged Zeus to Ares as war god and allow Perseus to take his place. She had pleased with Zeus numerous times to allow her to return to Earth only to have pleading thrown to the depths of Tartarus as Zeus and the other Olympians felt she was still way too soft on Perseus. They were concerned that she had become overly attached to her mortal half-brother.

"_I have not become attached!" _Athena had roared when Aphrodite had questioned her about her 'attachment'.

"_I am sorry dear sister but I must concur with our father. You __**are **__attached to Perseus. You are just too stubborn to admit it."_

Athena's face had turned into a fit of pure rage. She had never heard of these kinds of accusations. She liked Perseus as a brother but she didn't think of herself as the type of goddess to become attached to a mortal. Nonetheless, Aphrodite was right. No god or goddess was to become attached.

"_Aphrodite please! Athena has been honest enough to semi admit she has become attached to Perseus." _Artemis said as she got to her feet.

At least she had _one _Olympian on her side.

"_Artemis!" _Apollo had said in disbelief.

"_My son, your sister has every right to side with Athena. Everyone is entitled to their opinion." _Zeus had said as he rose from his throne.

Athena looked from Artemis to her father with shock written all over her face. She couldn't believe that Artemis was agreeing with her and that Zeus was backing Artemis up.

_That's odd _Athena had thought to herself.

"_Athena, for the time being you are to remain here. Allow Hermes and Io to take over the mission. I will tell you when they require you. Only then I allow you to go back to leading the mission." _Zeus had instructed of his daughter.

Athena's face had fallen to disbelief but she held her tongue.

Zeus sighed with relief that Athena hadn't had commented.

Athena gave her father and half-siblings a death stare before storming out of the Throne room. That's went she decided to look over Perseus and the others.

Perseus stormed ahead of Io and Hermes. He was angry and yet he was still upset that Athena was 'dead'.

"Why did Athena need to die?" he grumbled.

Hermes and Io looked at each other in awe.

"Perseus, stop," Hermes instructed.

Perseus clenched his jaw before turning around. His face showed clear annoyance. He hated being told what to do by a god. Athena was the only exception.

"What Lord Hermes?" he said sarcastically.

"Athena isn't exactly dead. She's back on Olympus trying to plead to Zeus to return to the mission no doubt." Hermes said ignoring the fact that Perseus was smiling sheepishly at him.

"Then why isn't she here helping me beat Ares' ass as war god?" Perseus asked crossing his arms across his chest in annoyance.

"Zeus will not allow her to return. She has become... attached to you. Zeus wants you to do fulfil the remaining tasks without a god's help." Io said stepping toward him.

"If Zeus doesn't want a god to help me on this quest then why are you and Hermes here?" Perseus asked eyeing Io menacingly.

"Zeus assigned me to look over you as you grew into a man. Hermes is the only god that was willing to help us on this mission that wasn't willing to kill you or become attached to you." Io explained making it sound as simple as she could without making Perseus more angry then what he already was.

Hermes nodded in agreement. "Io's right. Besides, I don't care much for Zeus' commands and orders. I'm a bit like Athena in a way. We've always been close. So to speak." Hermes said nervously.

Perseus rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Always, thinking of others Hermes. You should've been named the 'god of good fortune' not the 'god of travelling and thieves'." The demigod stated smugly smiling.

"You forgot the messenger to the gods." Io said smiling.

Perseus' face changed from joking to serious. "I want to kill Echidna!"

Suddenly, Echidna appeared out of thin air.

"You! You killed my sister!"Perseus roared at Echidna. Io and Hermes grabbed his arms to stop him from attacking.

Echidna laughed menacingly. "Ha! Lord Hades wouldn't stop staking you, boy until you're dead and no longer a threat!" the monstrous woman laughed.

"So that's what Hades is up to. Who knew? We sure didn't. Did we guys?" Perseus joked before turning to Hermes and Io to see if they understand his joke.

"Oh yes. Yeah we didn't know," Hermes said flashing a brilliant smile.

Echidna's face turned to rage almost instantly. She roared before aiming her quills at Perseus. He was able to duck the attack as was Hermes and Io. He pulled out his sword. Io summoned her spear that Athena had gifted upon her when she became immortal all those years ago. Hermes summoned sword and shield. He wasn't a fighter at all. He might have been the half-brother to the goddesses of the Hunt and of Battle and the gods of the sun and of war but he wasn't a war god of any kind.

"Here we go again," Perseus said as he, Io and Hermes stood back to back.

"Yeah. Don't get killed!" Hermes and Io said in unison.

Perseus laughed before thrusting forward and hitting Echidna with the blade of his sword. The monster had no chance to attack.

Echidna shrieked as she melted into dust. Knowing from the first experience with Echidna, Perseus knew that she hadn't died. She had returned to the Underworld yet again and would face the wrath of Hades.

Perseus stood with his sword pointed in front of him. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Hermes cut across him.

"We have no time to celebrate. Hades will be by no means be happy with Echidna's failure to kill you. He will be really-"

"Pissed? Annoyed? Yeah; no shit, Hermes!" Perseus said putting his sword back into the sheath on his belt.

"What do you propose we do, Perseus?" Io asked.

Perseus looked from her to Hermes and back again thinking of what their next move would be.

"I have vowed revenge on Hades for a long time. Since, he killed my mortal family. He needs to tortured to feel the same way he made me feel when my family, Io and Athena were killed." Perseus' breathing became heavy with anger. His eyes were full of unsheathing rage.

Io and Hermes knew what Perseus was implying. Vengeance for Athena's unjust 'death'.

"Hermes, is there a way to get to the Underworld?" Perseus asked.

"My dear boy, what do you think? I'm the messenger to the gods! Of course I know a way to the Underworld!" Hermes smiled and used the bottom of his caduceus and the ground opened up. Perseus and Io jumped aside so that they were standing beside Hermes. A staircase ascended the ground opening.

"Welcome to the Underworld!" Hermes said ushering Perseus and Io down the stairs. As Hermes entered toward the stairs the ground closed behind him.

Perseus looked over his shoulder as the ground closed up. He had seeked his vengeance on the monster that had 'killed' his immortal half-sister and was about to seek the second part of his vengeance on the god that had made him even more hateful towards the gods. He now realised that not all the gods were evil like Hades. He had seen that for himself in Hermes and Athena and the various other gods that had warned him about the titans. Would he make out of the Underworld alive?

_Pleas review!_


	11. Fight in the Underworld Throne Room

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but school has been busy but don't worry I'm now on Christmas holidays for 6 weeks so I'm likely to get probably another 2-3 chapters up maybe more if I'm really lucky. Anyway, this chapter is really action packed with impromptu plans and unexpected helpers from gods you might not have thought would help. There is a cliff hanger to this chapter involving Perseus and Athena's reunion. How will Perseus react to seeing Athena again and vice versa? Guess away and enjoy this chapter! _

_**Chapter Eleven: Fight in the Underworld Throne Room**_

"You'll pay for what you did to Athena, Hades." Perseus roared. Io and Hermes grabbed his arms to stop him from lunging at Hades.

"Perseus," hissed Hades. "I thought you were dead!" he turned his head to look at Echidna angrily.

"He just won't die, my lord!" Echidna exclaimed.

A growl escaped the god's throat and his anger sent the monstrous woman flying into the depths of Tartarus.

Perseus drew his sword from his belt, hence challenging the god.

Hades laughed menacingly. "You? A mortal son of Zeus defeating me? Hades, god of the Underworld?"

Breaking free from the grips of Hermes and Io, Perseus lunged forward only to have his move blocked by Hades. Using all his might, Perseus pushed all of his might forward and repelled his evil uncle's invisible shield.

Hades' eyes grew wide. "Impossible," he said his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Ha! That's what you get when you're brother has affairs with mortal women. Powerful demigods!" exclaimed Hermes.

Hades roared angrily and summoned a sword and lunged at Perseus. Ares too summoned a sword and helped Perseus to fight off Hades.

Summoning a sword and throwing a sword to Io, Hermes smiled as Io sprung into action. She and Perseus fought Hades from side on while Hermes fought Hades from the front.

As the Messenger of the Gods and his demigod companions fought the bastard son of Kronos Athena watched in horror from Olympus.

The distressed goddess ran to the Throne Room to plead with her father.

"Father!" she screamed as the images of Hermes, Perseus and Io fighting Hades swam through her head.

The doors of the Throne Room burst opened as Athena ran through them with tears running down her face.

"Athena!" Apollo yelled jumping out of his throne to comfort his half-sister. "What happened?" he asked as Athena through her arms around her half-brother.

"Perseus, Io and Hermes are fighting Hades," she said out of breath.

The Olympians in the room fell silent at the mention of Hades.

"What about Hades?" asked Artemis.

Athena's jaw dropped. Hadn't Artemis been listening to a single thing she'd been saying?

"We need to go down there and help them!" Athena said. As she spoke her voice trembled.

"What is going on here?" asked Zeus.

"Father," Athena said straightening up and bowing toward her father.

"Athena, my dear child. What seems to be the problem?" Zeus asked drawing closer to his daughter.

"Io, Perseus and Perseus are fighting Hades! There's no way they'll get out alive!" Athena shrieked.

"Child, you want to go down there and fight. You know I won't allow it," Zeus said sternly just as Athena was about to protest.

"Zeus, we just can't stand by and do nothing," Poseidon said speaking up for the first time.

The Olympians nodded and murmured in agreement. There was no way Zeus could argue with that.

"Artemis, Apollo, go with Ares and aid them, Demeter, Hera and Aphrodite guard Athena," Zeus instructed.

"WHAT? You want me to defend the bastard you want to replace me? Over my immortal dead body!" Retorted Ares.

"Ares, please!" yelled Hera at her son. "Do this for your father!"

"What about you, father?" asked Athena from the grasps of Aphrodite and Demeter.

"I've wanted to give Hades a piece of my mind since Perseus sealed him away in the Underworld. I look forward to whooping his ass," Zeus said proudly.

Ares was taken aback by his father's comment. Like all the other Olympians, Ares hated and feared Hades but never had he heard his father say something like that about his evil brother.

"Wait, what about me?" Athena asked.

Zeus turned to his daughter, "You are to remain here with the others. We will aid Perseus and his companions the best we can. Don't bother defying me," With that Zeus snapped his fingers and descended toward the Underworld with Artemis, Ares and Apollo at his heels.

Perseus was surrounded. He had spirits and Hades blocking his every move. He looked over at Hermes and Io who had been easily defeated in the first round. He was about to slash at Hades again when an arrow went whizzing past his head. The demigod turned to see the arrow lodged in the shackles around Io's wrists. Perseus then turned back to see Artemis with her bow raised.

"Artemis! What are you doing here?" Hermes cried in glee.

"Athena was watching your exchange from Olympus and wanted to do something about-" Artemis never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Zeus stormed into the room letting fly with Greek curses aimed at Hades.

Zeus' head whipped around so that his eyes were on Perseus.

"Perseus!" he yelled.

"Fa—Zeus!" he yelled throwing Hermes' sword to his father.

As brother and brother fought, Ares fought off the spirits while Apollo and Artemis undid Io and Hermes' shackles.

"For as long as I have watched you on your two quests to learn who you really are, I never would have thought that we would get to fight side by side," Zeus said to Perseus as they both dodged a killing strike from Hades.

Perseus chuckled half heartedly. He still didn't like his father for abandoning him at birth but he had learned from Hermes and Athena that even the king of the gods has a heart as big as the mortal hearts of Perseus' deceased mortal family.

On Olympus, the remaining gods watched in horror as the gods and the two demigods fought Hades.

"We have to do something!" Athena said still struggling in Hera and Aphrodite's grasps.

"Athena! You heard what your father has said! Stay on Olympus!" Hera said straining to keep her stepdaughter in her grip.

"I cannot simply stand here and do nothing!" the distressed goddess said.

Hera and Aphrodite looked at each other knowing that Athena was right so they released her arms slightly.

"Ok here's the deal: We'll release you but you are not to disobey father's orders. Deal?" Aphrodite said.

"Deal," Athena said and her stepmother and half-sister released her.

"So what's your plan?" Hera asked her wise stepdaughter.

"Simple. We send one of the other gods down to the Underworld and have them reason with Hades," Athena said giving her stepmother and half-sister a wise smile.

A light bulb went off in Aphrodite's head. "I know just the god." Aphrodite said with a smile.

Hera and Athena exchanged bewildered expressions.

"Persephone!" the beautiful goddess called.

"You called for me, Aphrodite?" Persephone said a moment later.

"You're the queen of the Underworld, right?" Aphrodite inquired.

"Uh, yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Athena here is worried about Perseus, Io and Hermes and thinks we need some to reason with Hades. So we were wondering if you would do it," Hera said to her other stepdaughter.

"But of course I'll do it! I hate that sorry excuse for a god as much as everybody else. I only married him because I was forced to," Persephone said aiming an enraged look at Hera who calmly shook it off.

"Well now that that's settled let's get a plan enforced," Athena said.

The three immortal women headed for the Mount Olympus viewing room where they looked through the floor to oversee the events currently occurring in the Underworld Throne Room.

Before them they could see Hades, Zeus and Perseus fighting viciously. Perseus and Zeus seemed to have the upper hand while Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Io and Hermes jumped in from time to time to have their share of fighting time.

"Ok. We'll have to get Hermes to stall for us. It'll give the others time to get back Olympus," Athena stated. Hera, Aphrodite and Persephone all nodded in agreement.

"I'll get Hermes attention," Hera said before snapping her fingers and disappearing to the Underworld leaving her female companions to watch her conduct her plan of the plan.

Hera remained invisible as she attempted to get Hermes' attention.

"Psst! Hermes!" the queen of the gods whispered.

"Huh? Hera is that you?" Hermes whispered.

"Yes. It's me." The goddess confirmed.

"What's going on?"

"Myself, Athena, Persephone and Aphrodite are slowly devising a plan to help stop Hades," Hera quickly explained.

"How can I help?" Hermes asked quietly as he watched Apollo and Perseus side step one of Hades' death strikes.

"You can distract Hades so that Persephone can get down here," Hera said just as quietly.

Hermes nodded knowing that Hera could see his notion.

"Hey Hades!" he called. "Take this!" he yelled as he aimed a quickly summoned spear at the god's head.

"Now Persephone!" Hermes and Hera cried in unison.

Persephone disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"Hades!" she yelled getting her husband's attention almost immediately.

"Persephone my dear what brings you back here?" Hades said abandoning his fight with brother, nephews and niece.

Persephone made a face that indicated disgust. "First off eww, and secondly I'm helping my fellow gods," Persephone said feeling rather pleased with herself.

Hades' face turned red with pure anger.

"You-" the king of the Underworld didn't even come close to finishing his sentence. He watched in anger as Persephone disappeared with her brothers, sister, father and Io following her lead.

_Please review!_


	12. Athena's Return

**A/N: **_Hi my faithful readers. Happy New Year to all. I haven't been getting any reviews on about four chapters now and I was hoping since most people who actually alerted this story or added this story to their favourites would have reviewed. I was clearly wrong. I have come really close to taking this story down and scrapping it. Please don't make me have to do that. I have taken down most of my one-shots for Clash of the Titans because the responses for them were poor. So please I am begging you all. Review for me and tell me what you __HONESTLY _thought of the chapter and what you think I could do to make future chapters better. Anyway, enough of my ranting. Enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter Twelve: Athena's return**_

"Athena! It worked!"Persephone cried as she and her companions ran through the doors of the Throne Room where Hera and Athena were waiting.

"Excellent!" Athena said as she and Hera jumped off their thrones and joined the others.

Perseus stared at Athena as if she was a ghost from the Underworld. Athena took no notice while she got her report of progress from Hermes and Io.

"Hades wouldn't dare oppose us," Hermes stated.

"You don't know Hades like I do Hermes," said Zeus. "Hades has always been opposed to wanting revenge on me ever since I won the contest that allowed me to rule Olympus."

"That might be so, dear but that doesn't mean that he won't use the Titans to his advantage." Hera said knowing that half of what her husband was saying was true.

"We are officially screwed!" Perseus grunted.

The gods and Io turned to him to face him with looks of agreement plastered on their faces. Athena finally faced her mortal half-brother and he stared back.

The moment felt like an eternity but as the siblings looked at each other they embraced in a hug.

"I thought we lost you," Perseus whispered.

"I'm an immortal goddess remember? I can't officially die." Athena said smugly.

"But didn't you go to the Underworld?" Perseus asked.

"I wouldn't go there even if Zeus begged me to go there. I returned to Olympus like Io did and was forbidden to return to your quest." Athena lifted her head from Perseus' shoulder and placed her hands on his cheeks. They stared at each other for a minute before Athena lowered her hands.

Io suddenly appeared at beside them.

Athena and Perseus turned to her before she spoke. "It's good to have you back milady." The immortal demigoddess said with a smile.

"Thank you Io," smiled Athena. She then turned out of Perseus' arms and addressed her fellow gods. "I suppose you are all wondering what we are going to do next,"

Everyone else looked at her and nodded.

"I know someone who would be more than willing to help," No one knew who Athena was referring to but they all waited patiently for Athena to continue. "Wake up all of you! Can you not guess of whom I am referring?"

"We can't see into your head, Athena," Zeus said.

Athena's head snapped around so that she could death stare her father. "You of all of us should know who I'm referring to father," she snapped at him.

Athena groaned before continuing. "Your mother is whom I was referring to, father! Rhea!"

"Why would a female Titan want to help us?" Perseus asked.

"Rhea always hated Kronos and the other Titans that always wanted to plague the mortal world with war. He even swallowed his children whole but they grew inside him and Zeus tricked his father into throwing up his other children which included Hades." Athena explained trying to keep the story as simple as she could. She made a mental note reminding herself to tell Perseus the full story later.

Hera cringed at the memory of her childhood growing up in the pit of her father's stomach

"Great so where do we find our grandmother?" Persephone asked.

Athena thought for second before Zeus spoke up for her. "I recall when Poseidon, Hades and myself stopped our father and chopped him into little bits and threw them into the depths of Tartarus that mother claimed her innocence and wanted to remain on Olympus. It was one thing we allowed. She has her own chambers here but she rarely ventures out in fear of being sent to the Underworld with the other Titans."

Everyone nodded, except Perseus.

"Hold on. So not all the Titans are bad?"

"That is correct Perseus," said Aphrodite entering the room. "The male Titans are bad news but the female ones aren't all bad. Right father?" Aphrodite came to stand next to her father and shot him a look that meant, _'You married one before Hera.'_

"Wait, Athena wasn't your mother a Titan?" Perseus asked.

"Yes she was but she was one of the minor Titans. She was the Goddess of Wisdom, Battle and Useful Arts. I took her spot when I was born and after father swallowed her whole to stop a prophecy from coming true. Why?" Athena was now puzzled in what Perseus was thinking.

"I was thinking that if we got Rhea to help distract Hades it would give us a chance to get down to the Underworld and stop the Titans that Hades hasn't already released. We'll need someone to tell Poseidon to stop Oceanus but it could take more than the strength of one god to stop a Titan." Perseus explained.

"You must have read my mind, Perseus because the first part of your plan I thought of too."Athena praised. She didn't mind if Perseus stole _some _of the limelight.

Perseus nodded.

"It's a good plan," Hermes said approvingly. "Come on. Let's go see if Rhea is in her chambers."

_Please review!_


	13. A Titan Rebels

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed but the story is still under threat. If I get at least 3 more reviews it can stay up. So I'm warning you all now to review or risk the stroy being taken down. Anyway enjoy the chapter._

_**Chapter Thirteen: A Titan Rebels **_

Rhea sat in the darkness of her chambers weaving when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," her ancient voice said.

"Mother, we have come to ask you a favour." Zeus said as he bowed to his mother.

"Zeus my son, what can I do for you?" the female titan asked of her son.

Rhea stepped into the light made by the candles near the doorway that lead out into the corridor beyond that led to the various rooms on Olympus.

Zeus turned and silently jerked his head forward to signal Perseus to step forward.

The demigod stepped forward and watched his immortal grandmother's facial expression change several times before it settled on a calm and friendly expression.

"Welcome mortal son of Zeus to my quarters," the female titan said gesturing around her quarters.

Perseus rolled his eyes. _"She is just like the other gods." _He thought.

"Don't like me do you, young Perseus?" Rhea asked.

Perseus was about to ask how she knew his name when Aphrodite cut across him.

"Rhea, we need you to distract Hades for long enough so the that gods that wield weapons can take down the Titans that Hades has already released." The beautiful goddess said.

The queen of the Titan's face faltered before she spoke. "How can I distract Hades when the other Titans are present? You do know that Cronus will be the last of the Titan's that Hades will release. Right? Cronus was stopped with the power of the three most powerful male gods known to man. How can two demigods and bunch of gods possibly defeat the most powerful beings known to the mortal world?" the female Titan crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows at her mortal grandson.

"Because we have to take a stand. If we don't, the rest of the mortal world will suffer. Are you going to help us or not?"

Rhea looked the immortals standing before her and then looked back Perseus.

"Of course I'll help. I've wanted to do something about my deranged husband since Zeus, Poseidon and Hades cut him up into pieces and threw them to Tartarus."

The gods, Io and Perseus all exchanged satisfied smiles.

"Tell me what I have to do and I'll do it," Rhea said with a wide smile.

"We need you to pretend you have sided with the other Titans that haven't been released in order to give us and the other gods a chance to take down the already released Titans." Athena said stepping to her brother's side and explaining the plan to her grandmother.

"A very logical yet complex plan, dear Athena." Rhea said wisely.

"How so?" Persephone asked.

"You know Hades will catch on pretty quickly. He's not as stupid as he appears." Rhea said seriously.

"Yeah we know," Perseus said. "We have solved that problem too."

"We have?" asked his companions in unison.

"Yeah, Persephone you must corroborate with Rhea and distract your hot-headed and vengeful husband." Perseus said simply.

Persephone exchanged a look of shock with Rhea. There was no denying that both their husband's were hot heads. Father like son. Hades was the only one of the six children of Cronus and Rhea that had inherited anything from their father.

"Perseus, I don't think-" Persephone began receiving a menacing look from Athena.

"Thanks Athena," Perseus said looking proudly at his sister.

Athena nodded feeling rather proud of herself.

"We have to act quickly if we want to stop Hades releasing more Titans." Zeus said.

"Indeed," Perseus said.

With a snap of their fingers, Persephone and Rhea snapped their fingers and descended for the Underworld.

The Titan and goddess arrived in the shadows of the dark and mysterious throne room just in time to see the yet-to-be released Titans arrive and kneel before Hades.

"Ah my friends it has been a long time since we have had a meeting like this," they heard Hades say.

The two hidden females looked at each through the blackness and knew what they had to do. They had to seduce their husbands.

Emerging from the shadows, the females used the dreamiest tones they could manage without wanting to throw up.

"Hades. I'm home," Persephone said just as her wicked husband was about to address the Titans again. She waltzed over to Hades and gave him the most passion kiss she could manage. If there was anything she had learnt since Hera had forced her to marry Hades hence her becoming the queen of the Underworld is that pretending to be wicked could be classed as a gift rather than a curse.

Rhea did the same to Cronus and the women stood firmly beside their husbands trying not cry out in complete and utter disgust at the plans they were about to overhear.

Perseus led Apollo, Hermes, Athena and a dozen minor gods that wielded weapons to the cliff top in Sparta in which babies were thrown to their deaths if they weren't strong enough and found Atlas holding up the sky in his hands.

"I cannot believe you zapped us up here, Athena." Apollo whispered as they hid in the bushes.

"Shut up Apollo! You'll get us discovered!" hissed Narcissus.

Athena who was hiding with Perseus on the other side in the other bushes didn't hear the argument but could hear the sudden yelp from Apollo.

Atlas turned his head roughly to look behind him.

"Come out and face me!" he roared.

With the Titan distracted, Athena and Perseus jumped out and were quick to attack the defenceless Titan.

"Aww!" Roared Atlas as Athena severed his right leg off. He lost his balance and dropped the sky which fell back into place.

Perseus severed the Titan's arms while Athena took care of the left leg and the head. The remaining body parts went to the Underworld.

"One down a half dozen to go," Athena said in approval.

Perseus nodded and called for their companions to join them. They descended back to Olympus to tell Poseidon to take care of Oceanus.

Back in the Underworld Throne Room, Persephone and Rhea listened carefully to Hades' plan to get his ultimate revenge on Perseus.

"Father, you will lead the attack on Olympus while Atlas will take care of the mortals on Earth and Oceanus will take care of Poseidon under the sea. Any questions?" Hades smiled wickedly when none of the Titans spoke up.

"_Persephone, Rhea, Atlas and Oceanus have been defeated." _Athena's voice echoed in their heads.

Persephone and Rhea sighed with relief but kept their focus on Hades and the Titans' plan of chaos and destruction.

The Titans cheered completely unaware that two of their comrades wouldn't be joining them anytime soon. Hades demissed them and they returned back to their prison cells. When Hades called upon them for a meeting they were allowed out of their cells and allowed to run loose 'after hours'.

"So tell me my dear wife, what brings you back here?" Hades said as seductively as he could only to receive a rolling of the eyes from Persephone that he ignored.

"She's here because of your wrong doings, Hades." Said Rhea from Cronus' side.

The other Titans stopped dead that the sound of their queen's voice. They knew that Rhea had retreated to Olympus but they never thought she would rebel against her own kind.

"Mother! Good to see you again. It has been many years since I last saw you," Hades said bowing to his mother.

"Don't waste my time with flattery, Hades. You know that releasing the Titans would destroy the world?" Rhea's voice was full panic and Hades would have loved to feed on his mother's fear.

"Exactly! That bastard mortal son of Zeus doesn't deserve to live! I want to make him feel every bit of isolation that I felt when he banished me to the Underworld with that godforsaken sword from Zeus." Hades voice thundered and echoed through the Throne Room. Rhea and Persephone closed their eyes as they listened to the thunderous roar of the outraged god.

"Perseus is worthy of becoming a god. He has the potential of a god. You are taking that away from him!" Persephone yelled.

"Ha! That bastard wouldn't know a weapon from a post!" laughed Hades as he grabbed his defenceless wife by the throat.

"Let her go!" Rhea screamed at her deranged son.

Hades barred his teeth before throwing Persephone roughly to the ground.

Rhea fell to her knees to at her granddaughter's side to make sure she was alright and not mentally hurt by her evil husband.

"Don't worry about me. Stop Hades!" Persephone said as she gasped for breath.

Rhea put her arms under Persephone's body and sent her back to Olympus while the Titans stood there flabbergasted.

"Don't just stand there! Seize her!" Hades bellowed when he saw that the Titans hadn't moved.

Rhea jumped to her feet and zapped herself back to Olympus to report back to Perseus of her betrayal of the Titans and her return to good.

NOOOO!" Hades yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Perseus!" Rhea yelled when she returned to Olympus.

Perseus and Athena rushed to their grandmother's side.

"Where's Persephone?" Rhea asked.

"She's with Ares. She's fine." Athena said reassuringly.

"How is Ares taking to you being involved with stopping Hades?" Rhea asked as they hurried back to the Throne Room.

"He's still not happy but he's starting to take to a liking to me. I think," Perseus said proudly.

Athena beamed proudly at her mortal brother. She couldn't have felt more proud of him for finally trying to get along with Ares and hopefully take his place as the god of war.

When they re-entered the Throne Room they saw the other gods crowded around Persephone on the ground. They too hurried to their half-sister's side.

"How is she?" Athena asked as she crouched beside Perseus.

"She's doing better. It will take a little longer for her to heal from her near suffocation." Hermes said. "How did you go with stopping the other Titans?"

"We managed to take down all the already released Titans but the others might be a different story," Perseus said quietly.

Rhea looked at her wounded granddaughter and knew that betraying was in fact the right thing to do even if it was to cost her, her immortality.

_Please review! REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR THE STORY GETS TAKEN DOWN!_


	14. The Sword of Wisdom

**A/N: **_Sorry for the really story chapter. I can't seem to write long chapters at the moment. I don't know why. Enjoy anyway and remember that the risk of deletion is still very much in place._

_**Chapter Fourteen: The Sword of Wisdom**_

Athena looked from her father to her siblings then to her mortal half-brother and suddenly had an idea.

"Perseus," she said turning to him catching him completely off guard. "Kneel."

Perseus looked at Io who nodded and he did as he was told.

Athena summoned a sword from thin air and touched the tip of the blade to each of the young demigod's shoulders.

"I give you the Sword of Wisdom," the goddess said proudly as her brother looked up just as she placed the silver sword in the demigod's hands.

Perseus got to his feet and was surprised at the weight of the sword. Running downwards down the sword blade read in Greek, _Πήγαινε__όπου__η__σοφία__οδηγεί_ which read _Go where the wisdom leads._

"Go where the wisdom leads." He translated as he examined the praise in the dim light of Rhea's chamber.

He looked up at his goddess of a sister and grinned before pulling the sword that currently occupied the sheath at his side. Io stepped forward and Perseus handed her the sword before replacing the sword with the new one.

"So does this sword fight for me or what?" The demigod asked.

"No it does not. The swordsman with have prefect strikes every time." Athena explained.

Nodding, Perseus took the new sword from its sheath and twirled it around once.

Knowing what he wanted to do, Io headed Athena the regular sword and the goddess stepped into position ready for a fight.

The mortal demigod started to circle his immortal sister, slowly gathering speed. The other immortals backed away from the approaching fight and were going to watched on with amusement.

Athena almost always held the upper hand against her brother. Only a couple of times did Perseus gain an advantage against the goddess of whom had had century upon century of practice fighting Ares in practice combat fights.

Finally, when no one gained the upper hand much to the disappointment the gods returned to the 'fighting' siblings' sides.

Perseus absent-mindedly handed this new sword around so that the other gods could have a good look at it. Suddenly there was a powerful earthquake that shook the entirely of Mount Olympus. The gods fell to the ground is awe.

"What on earth was that?" Perseus exclaimed.

"Looks like Atlas has knows we're here." Zeus said.

The assembled gods that were equipped with weapons, summoned them before Aphrodite handed Perseus back his sword.

The beautifu___l goddess disappeared in order to leave the gods_ with weapons do all the fighting.

"What's going on?" Io asked.

"Looks like the Titans have returned to what they have come to claim as their own once more." Athena said summoning her helmet, spear and sword.

"We take a stand!" Roared Perseus.

"Yeah!" echoed the others.

The other gods who were only minor suddenly appeared to take their stand against the Titans and Hades.

_Please Review!_


	15. The Olympians take a Stand

**A/N: **_I'm back with a new chapter but unfortunately it's short. I know I promised a much longer chapter but my mind isn't the sharpest when it comes to writing battle scenes. Sorry. Enjoy anyway and remember the threat of this story's removal still stands._

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Olympians take a stand**_

Olympus shook violently from the impact of the pounding feet of the incoming Titan attack. The Olympians with weapons, Perseus and Io stood tightly bound with shields and weapons in hand while the Olympians without weapons stood behind in a lesser formation as the ones with weapons. They were wielding whatever weapons they could find around Olympus knowing these weapons wouldn't do them any good against the Titans.

"Hold your ground!" Perseus yelled over his shoulder as he held his heavy shield and sword up, ready to fight.

With a great cry of confidence, the Olympians and the two demigods held their defence.

"Get Ready!" Zeus yelled.

Athena peered through the eye slits of her helmet. She held her spear and shield at the ready.

Hades and several of his Titan minions walked forward defenceless or so it seemed. They actually had weapons behind their backs.

"Zeus, we meet again!" Hades sneered when he stopped in front of Zeus, Athena, Io and Perseus.

"How did you escape the Underworld?" Zeus asked as his brother stopped in front of him.

Perseus, Io and Athena looked at each other before turning their eyes back to Zeus and Hades.

"Your mortal son's sword wasn't enough to keep me away, brother I can assure you that." Hades said eyeing Perseus like he was lunch.

"Why do you want Olympus so badly?" Poseidon asked from the end of the left side of the triangular formation.

"It's simple. That game of straws wasn't right. I might have been the older brother hence I should have gotten the right to rule Olympus not Zeus," Hades said matter-of-factly.

"That game was fair. It always has been. The one with the longest straw rules Olympus." Zeus said calmly.

Hades gave a greedy smirk before rising a hand. "Attack!" he ordered.

His Titan companions charged forward into the formation of gods. Perseus used all his strength to fight back Atlas who was holding the Earth on his shoulders.

Io and Athena used their combined strength to defeat Oceanus with the help of Poseidon. Looking over, they could see Zeus and Perseus standing back to back defecting pieces of marble from the columns that was beginning to fly everywhere with their shields.

"You surprise me, Perseus," said Zeus. "You are a remarkable swordsman." He defected a flying piece of marble that was coming towards them.

"Thank you. I have had a bit of help with that," Perseus took a quick glance over at Athena who smiled back before fighting back Cronus.

The fighting became more and more intense as one by one The Olympians fought the Titans trying to find their weak spots. It turned out that each of them had their weak spot in the same place; in the stomach. Cronus had barfed up his six children from his stomach so all the other Titans were the same.

"Pull back!" Ares yelled and the others didn't hesitant. The Titans and Hades were left baffled why the Olympians had pulled back. That was their biggest advantage that they didn't see coming. Hades was the first to notice this advantage and called for his army of Titans to attack the retreating side.

"New plan Titans!" Hades roared making both sides stop in their tracks.

This was it. The Olympians were going down but not without a fight first.

"Stop!" Perseus yelled over all the chaos around him.

No one heard him when it hit like a tide wave; the second wave of the battle.

_Please Review!_


	16. The Second Wave

**A/N: **_Hi guys, now I know I promised a longer chapter but I've come up short yet again. The next chapter might be short one too. But the final few chapters will be a lot longer. Enjoy anyway._

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Second Wave**_

Perseus' eyes widened in horror as he watched as the second wave of fire from the Titan's side washed over the Olympians and Io. There were shouts and howls of pain as arrows and spears hit the Olympians in all different places on their immortal bodies. Clearly they had weak spots.

"Perseus!" Io yelled at the top of her lungs.

Perseus spun on his heel to see Io running towards him.

"Where's Athena?" he asked when she slammed into him, sword still in hand.

Io looked around franticly to find the goddess that had taught them that there was so much more to the gods then just sex and self-image.

"There!" Io yelled pointing somewhere in the crowd.

Perseus looked up to see Athena staggering under the weight of two arrows lodged in her back.

"ATHENA!" The demigod screamed over the mounting chaos. Io followed suit just as Athena looked up.

"Perseus," she whispered as Perseus and Io hurried over to her.

"Crouch down," her brother commanded of her.

"What are you doing?" Athena asked as Perseus gripped an arrow.

"I'm saving you. You are worth thanking a stand for," Perseus said heavily.

Athena smiled proudly to only cringe when Perseus pulled out the arrow he had been gripping tightly in his hands.

One by one, the pain became less durable as Perseus pulled out the arrows.

"Thanks," Athena said quickly glancing over at Perseus before pushing her attention back to the battle that was still raving wildly. No one seemed to be winning. It was a stalemate all round.

"Perseus behind you," Io said quickly causing the demigod to duck.

"On your left," Io ducked just as a spear went flying over her head.

"Duck both of you!" Athena commanded as she threw a spear over their heads at Hades who had been fighting Artemis and Apollo. The demigods didn't need to protest, they did what they told.

Perseus looked up just in time to see Hades roaring with pain as the shaft of Athena's spear lodged in his shoulder. It was his weak spot.

"Nice shot," Io commented.

Athena smiled before summoning her spear back.

She then launched it at another poor Titan who didn't see the flying spear coming before it landed in the Titan's head reducing the Titan to ashes before summoning it back once again. This continued for several more minutes before a temporary truce for the Olympians and the Titans to heal their wounds before going in for the next wave.

Two more waves of battle continued over a few hours and no one seemed to get tired of the fighting. In Perseus' opinion was getting them nowhere seeing as the only person who could die was him.

"This is ridiculous," he huffed to Io as they stood back to back fighting off tiny hydras that Hades had set loose on them. "The only person that can die is me and you... kind of."

Io didn't say anything. She was silently agreeing with him. She nudged Perseus' arm with her elbow to let him know her answer.

The demigod smiled knowing that at least someone was agreeing with him.

_Please Review!_


	17. The Final Showdown

**A/N: **_Hi readers! I can't believe that I've almost finished this story. I'll been fun but don't worry, there will be 3 more chapters after this one. I wanted this story to be 20 chapters and an epilogue then I was writing this chapter this morning and realised I didn't have enough story in my mind for 20 chapters and an epilogue so I've made it as 19 chapters and an epilogue. If that makes sense at all. Anyway, enjoy!_

_**Chapter Seventeen: The Final Showdown **_

The Olympians were losing. The Titans had the upper hand due to them being bigger in size. It might not be fair to assume that the Olympians lost but they had the upper hand in strategy and brains due to the goddess of wisdom and battle being one of the leading commanders alongside a rebel Titan, an immortal demigoddess and a mortal demigod son of Zeus. The Olympians weren't going to give up without a fierce and lethal fight for the domain that they had ruled for over millennia.

Hades paced with his eyes firmly on the first line of the Olympian squadron. He was trying to find a weakness within the wall of immortal (and mortal) bodies. He knew that 'killing' Io again wouldn't do him or his titan comrades any good considering Zeus would only bring her back to Perseus' outstretched and waiting arms.

The Olympians held their ground tightly like a mortal army of guards protecting the body of their beloved king. It would be hard for Hades to break this formation. As the corrupted god looked around he could gods and goddesses who you won't normally see in a battle. Hera and Aphrodite stood their ground in between Artemis and Apollo. With their faces lined with already healed battle scars and their attire ripped and tattered from fighting. It was almost un-lady like to see these two goddesses in battle.

Hades continued his pacing before stopping in front of a helmet wearing and spear wielding Athena.

"You are wise to fight this mortal scum," Athena bit her tongue. He was referring to her favourite brother.

Perseus on the other hand, narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth fighting all his courage not to attack his evil immortal uncle. He ignored the taunt aimed at him.

"Well, we will enjoy killing you mortal and using the Olympians as slaves," Hades paused for a second. What he said next will shock when mortal souls. "Take them! Wipe them out!"

Perseus' yell for the Olympian force to hold their ground was cut short as the Titans rammed into them. The clanging of shields echoed around the almost demolished Olympus. There were shouts and yells of pain as the Titan weapons hit immortal flesh.

Perseus screamed with pain of his own as Kronos' sword hit his shoulder. The mortal demigod used all his might to fend off the beastly titan. As his vision faltered, he could have sworn he had seen Athena, Io and Hermes that their revenge out on the chief titan but cutting him down with sword, spear and shield alike. Perseus looked all vision and blacked out.

"Perseus!" Yelled Athena as she watched her brother fall to the ground in agony.

Kronos came roaring at his granddaughter with all the force he could muster. Hermes and Io turned at the sound of Athena's cries and charged at Kronos. Hermes leaped onto the titan's back and stabbed him in the middle of the back before stabbing him in the neck.

Io used this advantage to get under the crouched titan and stabbed him in the stomach. The titan roared in agony. Athena joined Hermes on the titan's back and stabbed away with her spear. The Titan fell to the ground with a monstrous thud. He continued to yell in agony.

The battle seemed to slow down all time. The other gods managed to gain the upper hand on their part. Titans went down with monstrous thuds as Hades watched his plan of invasion shatter into millions of tiny pieces.

"NO!" he thundered. There was no mercy on Olympus' side for the god that had caused them to cower in fear for the last million years.

Athena, Hermes and Io hacked at Kronos until he was nothing but ash. Apollo then summoned the sun to burn the million pieces that was once Kronos. The other gods followed their lead and hacked at the fallen titans. Rhea watched as her former companions became nothing but burning piles of soot and ash. She smiled as her own kind became non-existent.

As the other gods continued their hacking spree at the titans, Athena and Io rushed to Perseus' side. Falling to their knees, tears fell on the fallen man's almost lifeless body.

"Perseus," sniffed Io taking his hand.

"Io?" Perseus opened his eyes weakly.

"Yes, yes it's me," the distraught woman said.

"Hermes!" Athena yelled at the top of her lungs.

Hermes was at her side in a second.

"Save him please!" Io begged looking from Hermes to Athena who now had tears in her eyes.

"I will try, my dear," Hermes said gently placing a hand on Io's shoulder.

Hermes placed all his faith into saving Perseus. He wouldn't let him die. He had grown attached to the man who had become a fierce warrior and a man worthy of godhood.

"How is he?" Zeus was now kneeling next to his daughter.

When no one spoke up, he continued. "Will he live?"

Hermes looked up from his healing. "The only way to save him is if he becomes immortal."

Zeus looked down his mortal son before turning back to look at the distraught faces of his favourite daughter and his son's mistress.

"He doesn't want to become immortal. He has no interest in becoming Ares' replacement." Io said in a quiet voice. Athena nodded in agreement.

"I understand that. You love him, Io. If you want to truly be with him, you will have to decide now." Hermes said gently.

Io didn't look up. She knew what Perseus wanted but she just couldn't find in her immortal heart to watch the man she had fallen in love with simply die.

"Save him," Io said keeping her eyes on Perseus.

Hermes nodded and increased his healing power. Perseus' body seemed to glow. The Olympians were now gathered around the body of their fallen leader. The smouldering piles of ash that had been the titans burned in the background. The smoke filled the battle ground but no one seemed to notice. All they cared about was Perseus surviving his injuries.

The glow around Perseus dimmed and disappeared. He opened his eyes slowly to reveal his infamous green eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

Io leaned in and kissed him before backing off knowing what she did was completely wrong.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No. It's fine," Perseus said quickly recovering from the kiss.

Io leaned in and kissed him again, this time normally.

"Oh and for the record I will marry you," Io said breaking the kiss.

Perseus' face broke into a smile.

"You big idiot," Io breathed against his lips.

"That's me," Perseus chuckled. The demigod hugged his so-to-be wife only to be greeted by the smiling face of Athena.

"Perseus," she said as Io moved aside to allow Perseus to hug his sister. "Welcome back," Athena would be forever thankful to Hermes for bringing her brother back to her.

"You scum!" roared Hades. Everyone looked to Hades' face as red as a tomato. "You destroyed the Titans!"

Athena and Io helped Perseus to his feet and led him to Zeus' side. As one, father and son used lightning to send Hades back to the Underworld and hopefully for a while. Zeus then clapped his once mortal son on the back.

"Fine work, my son. You are what we call a true hero. We look forward to having you join us on Olympus."

Perseus' eyes lit up in horror, "I never-"

"Allow me to explain," said Athena. "Kronos struck you in the shoulder with his sword. It wounded you so badly that you almost died. If it wasn't for Hermes and Io you would have died," Perseus looked at Io before turning his head back to face Athena. "In order to save you, Io had to make the decision to turn you immortal or leave you to die. She allowed you to live."

Perseus turned to look at Io questionably. "I wanted you saved because I love you. I didn't want to lose you and think Athena will agree with me," The couple looked at Athena who gave them a smile that meant she was in agreement.

"Io's right. I know we've had our argument but at the end of the day, I would say we have grown rather close, even if we do have different views." Perseus looked at Io before looking back up at his sister.

"I think you're right. I may not respect all the views of the gods but I certainly can respect yours my lady," There was a cheeky edge to his voice that made the Olympians and other minor gods laugh.

Athena raised her hand to silence them. "To you, dear brother, I am merely Athena. But you can still call me 'my lady' if you wish."

Perseus nodded before taking Io's head in his hands and leaning down to kiss her.

Athena and the other gods smiled and clapped as the happy couple clapped. The celebrations continued through the night.

_Please review!_


	18. The God of Battle and the 13th Olympian

**A/N: **_Hi my faithful readers. I know I promised you much longer chapters but I'm getting writer's block. I'll get over it... I hope. Two more chapters and then it's all over. I hope you have enjoyed this story. Just remember that it's not over yet._

_**Chapter Eighteen: The God of Battle and the 13**__**th**__** Olympian**_

A week after The Olympian defeat of the Titans, Perseus and Io married in front of the Olympians. The Olympians clapped and there were cheers from several of the Olympians as Perseus and Io shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Attention everyone," Athena called.

Perseus and Io broke their kiss and looked over at Athena. The Olympians followed their gazes to focus on the Goddess of Wisdom.

"As you all know, Ares rational behaviour has earned the throne of War god a vacancy," Athena's eyes drifted to Ares and back to the crowd. "Well, that has been lifted and with Zeus' permission we have a thirteenth throne created," Athena swept aside to reveal a thirteenth throne in between Athena and Aphrodite. "I know this isn't traditional, but as this is a seat reserved for only the most fitting," Athena's eyes shifted to Perseus and then back to the assembled crowd. Perseus smirked in his sister's direction. "On behalf of Zeus and myself we could like to crown Perseus the god of Battle and the thirteenth Olympian.

The crowd applauded and parted leaving Perseus and Io in the centre. Io went to stand with the crowd leaving Perseus alone. He watched Io go before refocusing on Athena who was now walking down the steps from the platform of Thrones. For as long as he had known Athena, Perseus had never seen Athena look so beautiful. Keeping his breathing even, Perseus kept his eyes on his approaching sister.

Suddenly, Athena stopped in front of him. Perseus looked down at her hands quickly to see a sheathed sword. His eyes then returned to hers.

Withdrawing the sword from its holder, Athena lifted the sword and placed the tip on the former demigod's left shoulder making him kneel. Perseus did as he was told but his eyes glued to Athena who simply smirked at him. Tapping the tip on each shoulder once, Athena pointed the whole sword at Perseus' chest.

"Do you, Perseus," she stated loudly, "swear to govern the throne of the thirteenth, with prosperity?"

Perseus remained kneeling. "I, Perseus, son of Zeus," Io's stomach churned over at her husband's words. Athena was feeling more proud then what she had ever felt in all her years of being immortal. "vow to govern the throne of the thirteenth with prosperity and honour." Athena smiled and withdrew her sword away from her brother's chest.

"I Athena goddess of Wisdom, Battle and Useful Arts, pledge myself to teach Perseus the Olympians," Athena said loudly before the cheers of the crowd became louder than ever before.

Perseus rose from his kneeling position on the floor and looked up to a beaming Athena. Smiling back, the goddess threw her arms around her brother who lifted her off her feet and spun her around once before putting her down.

Io stepped out from the crowd and was at their sides in a heartbeat. Athena stepped back and Perseus leaned in to kiss Io before sweeping her off her feet without breaking the kiss.

Athena stepped into Io's previous position in the crowd and joined the crowd in their applause. The goddess had never seen her brother so happy before. She smiled as she walked the happiness unfolded.

The goddess had never seen her brother so happy before. She smiled as she walked the happiness unfolded.

_Please Review!_


	19. Unexpected Visit from the Underworld

**A/N: **_There you have it folks! Chapter 19. The Epilogue is yet to come. I should have it up tonight if not tomorrow and that will end this story. Enjoy the chapter._

_**Chapter Nineteen: Unexpected visit from the Underworld**_

The celebrations for Perseus and Io's marriage continued for a few hours more after Perseus' official welcome to Olympus. After a few hours, the gods disappeared from the Throne room and went about getting rid of their wine hangovers.

Perseus stood on the balcony watching the sun set.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked a voice from behind him.

Perseus turned his head to see Athena standing there with her arms crossed.

"Yeah it is," he agreed.

Athena chuckled before walking to stand behind him.

"So what's it like to be immortal and married?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Perseus chuckled. "Weird," he admitted.

"You'll get use to it," Athena said placing her chin on her brother's shoulder.

"You alright there?" Perseus smiled.

"Hmm," Athena said shutting her eyes.

"You have my husband wrapped around your little finger, haven't you my lady?" a voice from behind teased.

Athena and Perseus turned their heads and saw Io coming towards them.

"Hello Io. How was your meeting with Zeus?" Athena asked.

"It went good. I'm now officially a princess of Olympus," Io smiled.

"Well you do have an Olympian as a husband," Perseus teased his wife.

Io smiled before dropping her head.

Perseus stepped around his sister and went to his wife's side.

"Having second thoughts are we?" Perseus placed a hand under her chin so that she was looking at him.

Why would you assume that?" Io asked with a teasing smile.

Perseus shrugged and returned her smile before leaning in to kiss her. Athena leaned against the pillar and watched the exchange unfold. She then got a feeling that she had forgotten something. She tried to remember. It just wouldn't come to her.

"Everything alright my lady?" Io asked breaking her kiss with Perseus.

"Oh yes, of course my dear. Yes. In fact I have a wedding gift for you," Athena said remembering what she had forgotten.

"Oh no, you don't have-" Athena held up her perfectly nailed hand to quiet her brother.

"Oh but I must but I must warn you I had to pull some strings with Persephone down in the Underworld," Io and Perseus looked each other before looking back up at Athena who snapped her fingers just as they looked back up.

A foggy mist suddenly appeared in front of them. Within a second the mist faded to reveal three people of whom Perseus immediately recognised. His mortal family which included Spyros his adoptive father, Marmara his adoptive mother and his little sister.

"Mother? Father?" Perseus was curious. Was he seeing things?

"Perseus," The deceased family hurried towards him before hugging him.

"I thought I would never see you again," Perseus said completely overwhelmed with shock.

"We thought the same thing, Perseus," Spyros said looking into the eyes of the man he had called his son.

"Mother, father, Lena, I want you to meet Io, my wife," Perseus said ushering Io to his side.

Io curtsied.

"We have heard some great things about you my dear," Spyros said.

"Likewise Spyros," Io beamed.

"Mother, father, little sister, I would also like to introduce you to my other sister, Athena goddess of Wisdom and a daughter of Zeus himself," Athena stepped to Perseus' side and bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"Milady," the mortal family bowed to the goddess.

"Please. There is no need to bow to me. I am a former demigod's sister." Spyros and his mortal family smiled.

"Don't mind her. Like all gods she still arrogant," Perseus teased.

Athena scoffed and elbowed him in the chest. Perseus felt none of the pain.

"Married my dear brother, hey?" Lena said.

"Yes dear sister," Perseus crouched down to his little sister's side. Lena knew her arms around her brothers neck, hugging him.

Athena and Io looked down at the pair.

"I suppose we'll be calling you our daughter-in-law now Io," Spyros said smiling making Perseus look up from his hug with Lena.

"I suppose you are," Io grinned.

_Athena, they need to return. _Persephone's voice rang in Athena's head.

_Let them have a few more minutes together,_ Athena thought back.

_Fine. An hour more, _Persephone wasn't happy but if Perseus was happy to see his mortal family again then she might as well be happy for him.

"Um, Perseus?"Athena said speaking up.

"Hm?"

"Persephone says you and your family have an hour more together before they have to return to the Underworld." Perseus nodded in acknowledgement before Athena slipped into the shadows leaving Io and Perseus with Spyros and his family.

Walking down the corridor outside the Throne Room, Athena ran into Hermes.

"Athena," he greeted with a bow.

"Good to see you again Hermes," Athena returned the gesture.

"So where's the new recruit?" Hermes asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"He and Io are in the Throne room talking to Spyros and his family," Athena said.

Hermes furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"Spyros and his family were the mortal family that took Perseus in when they found the crate containing him and Danaë that washed up on the beach," Athena explained.

Hermes nodded. "Do you want to meet them?" Athena asked.

"Could I?" Athena nodded and Hermes followed her back the way she had come. Upon entering the Throne room, Hermes and Athena stalked quietly towards the family of immortals and mortals.

"May we join you?" Athena asked.

Perseus looked up and nodded.

"Father, Mother, Lena I'm sure you know who this is," Perseus said gesturing to Hermes.

"It is an absolute honour Lord Hermes," Marmara said with a bow.

"It is an honour to meet my brother's mortal family," Hermes said returning the bow.

"Half an hour to go," Athena said.

Perseus nodded before continuing his conversation with Spyros.

"I don't want you to go," Perseus said sadly.

"I know, my son, but what Lady Athena did was a favour. We are dead after all," Spyros smiled at his son before turning his head to face his wife and daughter.

"Since Hades is in exile in the deepest part of the Underworld, Persephone was told me you are free to visit them anytime you want. As long as you tell one of the other Olympians beside Hermes and myself where you're going," Athena said placing a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder.

Perseus reached up and placed his own hand on his sister's.

"We'll always love you Perseus and we'll always be here for you," Marmara said placing her own hand on her son's cheek.

"Thank you mother, you and father have been the only parents that have really understood me," Perseus gave his mother a small grateful smile.

"We did raise you since you were a baby, son," Spyros said returning his son's smile.

"Time's up unfortunately," Athena said.

The immortal god and his mortal family rose with Hermes, Io and Athena following suit.

"Athena, is alright if I escort them back to the Underworld myself? I want to thank Persephone," Perseus looked at Athena for a second before she answered.

"Of course you can," Athena nodded.

Perseus walked over with his mortal family to the edge of the Throne platform and with a snap of his fingers they disappeared.

_I did it! _Athena and Hermes heard in their heads.

Io heard it too and the trio laughed.

888

Perseus and his mortal family arrived in the Throne Room of the Underworld.

"Perseus," Persephone greeted her arms wide in greeting.

"Greetings sister, I have brought my mortal family back like you requested," Perseus said, his hands behind his back.

"Thank you, Perseus," With a sweep of her hand, Spyros, Lena and Marmara disappeared. Now that they were back in the underworld, they were now spirits once more.

"I wanted to thank you," Perseus said.

"Thank me? Whatever for?" Persephone lolled her head.

"For allowing me to see my mortal family again," Perseus said his voice lowered a little.

"Oh, don't thank me, thank Athena. It was her idea after all," Persephone smiled a small smile.

Perseus smiled back and nodded. "It was really nice of her to do that for me,"

"She didn't just do it for you, she did it for Io too," Persephone reminded him.

"I know. I will be forever grateful to her for it. Now I accept her and a few of the others. I understand now that Athena was right. Not all gods are self-centred. Only a few are like that. Hades and Ares for example," Perseus was really lucky that Hades couldn't hear him.

"Yeah well, Hades has always been full of himself. Ever since he and his siblings were forced to grow up in Kronos' stomach undigested," Persephone screwed up her nose in disgust at her own comment.

"Well you marry a god that cares only for himself that's what you get unfortunately," Perseus said lolling his head from left to right.

"True, brother true," Persephone nodded. "Well, feel free to come visit them whenever you like, they will always be here,"

"I will. I have to get back to Olympus the others will be wondering where I am," Perseus put his fingers together and was about to snap them when Persephone called over to him.

"Perseus," she called making Perseus look up. "Look out for Io and Athena," Perseus nodded before snapping his fingers and headed back to Olympus.

_Please Review!_


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: **_There you have it folks. The final chapter. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I will be writing about more Greek Mythology. Not for Clash of the Titans, 2010 but for the actual thing. Thank you all for sticking with this story and I hope you can read my other stories. Enjoy the chapter._

_**Epilogue**_

_Athena_

A year passed and Perseus settled into married life and the role of the God of Battle well. His life was perfect. It became even more perfect the day that Io told him that she was excepting their child. It was a grand day and I saw every moment as it unfolded before me.

It was a grand morning on Olympus. Zeus was in a good mood. Perseus and I walked through the corridors of Olympus having our normal morning conversation when Io comes running down the corridor.

"Perseus!" she cries joyfully almost running into her husband before he gently grabs her by the shoulders to stop her.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked warily.

She looked at me before turning back to Perseus. "I'm pregnant," she said. Perseus gasped before looking at me. I felt my body go shut down and I felt my mouth go dry. I had gone into complete and utter shock.

Io pressed the fabric of her clothing against her skin to reveal a slightly raised stomach.

"How far?" Perseus asked finding his voice.

"Four and a half months," Io said simply.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Perseus asked.

"I didn't find out until this morning," Io said rolling her eyes at Perseus.

"Did you know about this?" Perseus asked me.

"Of course I didn't. I would have told you if I knew. Are you completely stupid?" I growled.

Perseus' eyes went dark before returning to their normal green.

"Oh my god," Perseus said his tone had reversed from shock to instant joy. "I'm going to become a father,"

Io and I looked at each other half smiles on our faces.

"I'm going to be a father!" Perseus yelled.

"Shh!" Io said covering his mouth with her hand with a laugh escaping her mouth. "Are you happy?" she asked. I could see her love shine in her eyes.

"Mmm," The words came out muffled from Perseus' mouth. Io uncovered his mouth.

"How could I not? This is wonderful," he said smiling and stroking Io's cheek.

Io leaned in and kissed him. I smiled but bowed my head so that they couldn't see my smile. I was truly happy for them. Perseus then spun Io around without breaking the kiss.

Perseus broke the kiss and turned his head to face me. "What's got you so happy, Aunt Athena?" he teased me.

"I officially hate you," I teased narrowing my eyes at him.

"What's going on?" asked Hermes suddenly appearing at my side.

"Io's pregnant," I said before Io could say it herself.

"Oh that's great news! Congratulations! Does Zeus know?" Hermes was quick to get to the point.

"No," Perseus said. "She just found out."

Hermes nodded.

"Well he'll find out somehow. I suggest you go and tell him now before someone else does," I suggested.

Without another word, Io grabbed Perseus' hand and together they ran towards the Throne room to give our fellow Olympians the good news.

888

Four and a half months past and Io's belly became bigger. The Olympians were really starting to get excited by the time Io really did start to show.

"I hope it's a girl," Aphrodite said one morning. Every morning she would say the same thing.

"Patience daughter," Zeus would say. "We will find out soon enough,"

The baby was due any day and the Olympians not including myself, Hera, Zeus and Hermes were guessing what the gender of the child was.

"I bet it's a boy!" Ares yelled from across the Throne room.

"Whatever it is, it will be loved," Perseus said taking Io's hand. To relieve the pressure on her back she was sitting in his Throne.

"I need to go for a walk. I will be back soon," Perseus said. I could see the exhaustion in his face. He had spent the last four and a half months taking care of Io. Not that I could blame him. I watched him leave the Throne room.

"Athena," Zeus said making me look up. He gestured for me to follow Perseus. "Go and keep him company," I had to admit. Even if he did have numerous affairs, Zeus had a good heart.

I nodded and headed towards the doors of the room and slipped out. Wondering the halls, I wondered where my brother could have gone. Then I remembered his favourite thinking spot, the balcony of the Viewing room. Finding the room easily, I slipped through the door with Perseus hearing me. Apollo must have been in a good mood for the sun to be shining so brightly it came down and hit Perseus' wedding ring making it almost glow in the light.

"Hey," I said leaning up against the closest pillar with my arms crossed.

Perseus turned and faced me. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He was always surprised to see me.

"Zeus sent me to keep you company for a while," I explained simply. I wasn't in the mood to explain things logically.

He didn't say or do anything. He simply turned back around to face the view.

Sighing, I went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how difficult this is for you," My words were sincere like always.

"I don't know if I can handle fatherhood, Athena," It sounded like he wanted to cry.

"You've been looking forward to it for this long. Why the sudden change in attitude?" I asked. He was truly confusing me. First he was all excited about becoming a father now he was scared? How could the great Medusa Slayer be scared? A great hero was always brave and fearless. Perseus was somewhat different. He actually had emotions.

"It changes from day to day. When the baby is born I don't know how I'll feel," he admitted. He never admitted these things to anyone else but me. Was he scared that the other Olympians would view him as weak?

"You'll be a fantastic father, Perseus," I said making him turn to face me full on.

"Do you really think so?" he asked me.

I couldn't help but nod. Then the shock came.

_Athena! Perseus! Come quick! Io's gone into labour! _Hermes' voice echoed in our heads. We looked at each other before bolting back towards the Throne room. We didn't stop until we ran through the doors of the Throne room almost running into Hera as we entered.

"How is she?" I asked.

Io's screams rang out as we got closer.

"Perseus!" she screamed.

Perseus ran ahead of me to be by the side of his wife.

"Athena!" Io yelled.

I quickened my speed and was in the room in a flash.

"Io," I said as I collapsed at her side. I stroked her sweaty forehead. Perseus did the same. It was very rare for us to see Io as weak as she was but the baby was taking a lot out of her.

"Two demigods equals another demigod," Hermes said doing the maths.

"Duh!" Aphrodite hissed. I could see that everyone in the room were all looking helpless. They had all come to love Io and Perseus as much as Hermes and I did.

Io screamed and pushed with all her might.

"I see a head!" called Artemis. She was the best one for this job since she had helped her mother give birth to Apollo.

With a few more screams and pushes, Io delivered the child; a son.

"What is it?" Perseus asked.

"It's a boy," Artemis said wrapping the baby in blankets.

"We have a son," Io said weakly. She was slowly regaining her strength. An immortal woman will regain her strength quite quickly.

"What are going to call him?" Perseus asked holding back tears.

Io thought for a second. "Perses," Perseus looked at his wife and his son in confusion.

"After you," Io quickly explained.

Perseus nodded just as his eyes filled with tears. I watched as my brother and his new family bonded. Years went by and Perseus and Io had six more children. Five more sons and two daughters. I think back on it now and what Perseus had started out as; a rebel who believed that all gods were self-centred to a beloved son, brother, husband and father.

_Please Review!_


End file.
